Run Aways
by Chi Eiki
Summary: From a life of pain and smothering, Yuugi along with five other teens have no choice but to run. Real Summary inside! Pairings: Puzzleshipping, Kittishipping, and Calmshipping- Main Pairing: Puzzleshipping
1. 00: Sneak

**Run Away-s**

**Brand new story, and yes sometime when during this story, there will be a lemon, but hell, guys! Damn, I'm not gonna make Yami and Yuugi just fuck each other the second they see each other. It's gonna go a little slow…but in the long updates I usually do, there will soon be a lot of fluff…so be happy.**

**Summary:**** Parents like to keep their control. They like to know where their children are and how their doing; mainly their safety. But sometimes, that can cause not only the parents protection go out of hand; especially when they fail. This leads to teenage rebellions. A group of six teenagers make this concept clear, and prove that it is more then true. YYY OC pairings; SJ mentioned**

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, of course I owned this; I feel like such a fucking genius- ok! You know what! Just read, but remember…I don't own anything except all the OC's in this story, and there's nothing you can do to stop me-MUHAHHHAHAH!!**

**Okay, on with the story. XD**

* * *

**-:Prolouge:-**

**_They shall sneak, and slither with the slightest sound….._**

* * *

"Flash the lights! They need to hurry up!" Her warning was rushed as she kept an eye out. Emerald green eyes scanned the yard again, see the dimmed light coming from the windows from the bedroom inside. She kept her eyes up to date with the upper level windows of the mansion-like house; making sure that there were no extra lights on except for the one on the bottom level.

The driver, Enshou, sneaked a glance over to the radio clock of the van him and the girl were in, seeing that it was about one o'clock in the morning from the angelic blue light it shone. He quickly flicked the lights once or twice before he then kept them off, and leaned back and waited for one of the windows on the bottom level to rise up.

The girl, Chi, slightly narrowed her eyes after a few minutes of pure silence and still, nothing happening as they waited. She turned from her window in the passenger seat of the van, and started to open her mouth to tell the driver to flick the lights once again, but what stopped when the driver pointed to her window and she whipped her head back.

Right then, one of the three window rolled up and out came two figures; one slightly taller then the other, and the small one seemed to have spicky-wild hair.

"Yes! Unlock the doors koi!" Chi smiled as her soft, green depths gleamed in the dark and she quickly got out her seat and leaned to the backseats. She then threw her and her sister's bags along with Enshou's, to the farther back seats in the back of the van. She then quickly sat back in her seat, and waited for one of the doors to the van to slide open.

In no time after that, the doors on the left side, Enshou's side slid open, and in came a auburn haired girl who look identical to Chi, except just a little taller and sharper features, and she had hazel eyes along with her hair wavyer then Chi's curly hair. The said girl slid in and sat in the backseat behind Chi as she then threw another bag into the back before another person slid in the van and quickly slid the door closed.

Hazel eyes blinked over to Chi before the girl smiled to her. "Imouto, this is Yuugi-kun, remember? I told him about you?" She said as she then reached up to the ceiling of the van, and found the light switch and flipped it on.

Chi blinked and squeezed her eyes shut until she could get used to the change in the light, since she had been in the dark for a long time. When they finally got adjusted, however, she instantly got a huge smile on her face and she let out a giggle. "He's even kawaiier then how you described him!" She smiled brightly as she looked him over.

Raven hair spicked up and defied gravity, and the dark locks were tipped with what seemed like a purple like hue. Along with that, big amethyst eyes softly smiled back to her and his cute, angelic face was fraimed with golden bangs that were almost longer then his face it's self.

The said boy got a small smile on his face along with a small pink blush that spread across his face as well. "...urm...thank you, Eiki-san-" he started.

Both girls in the van, the two who look identical quickly shook their heads and giggled. "Don't be silly! We're friends! Call us by our names!" They both said. As a matter of fact- They were twins.

Yuugi sweat dropped as he blushed a little bit more and he slowly nodded. "Urm...hai."

Enshou cleared his throat to interrupt. "Sorry to bother you all, but we have two more people to pick up before we're out of this mess." He said as his eyes narrowed and he quickly snapped the light switch off.

Jessica nodded as both her and her sister's expression changed from softness to seriousness and they both buckled down.

Chi got a playful smile on her face as she then quickly took a sip of her water. "Drive like the wind, Koi! We're ready!!" She giggled as Yuugi paled and quickly sat back in his seat, buckling himself up as well.

Enshou smirked as his dark, green eyes that held a small hue of crimson narrowed playfully this time. His hand roughly shifted the gears to reverse. "Heh, you asked for it!!"

* * *

Yuugi was never one to be the rebellious type. Not even once he really object to his parent's choices and commands, or suggestions because he knew they knew better then he ever would, because they lived way before he ever did. Besides they were the ones that gave him life, a home, and the love that every person needs in their lives.

But even Yuugi had his boundries. The boy could only take so much...

He knew his parents...or at least his mother loved him...it was just how...goodness. He'd never be able to describe it, because he was so confused himself. Why would they, his parents..or dad most importantly, do such things to him...the man's own son.

Yuugi knew people had their reasons...but this was just well...Ridiculous. That's how he thought of it.

But when all this began, all he's ever wished for was to get away. All his life he swore to himself that if he ever, ever, got the opprotunity, he would shoot for it. He would work for it even to make it work, and he didn't care what he had to do to make his wish come true.

And now, he was getting what he wanted. And he had other people, more like a group to do this with. And he knew he was with the right people, he knew he would get through this, and actually life the rest of his life the way he deserved it.

He was running away; and he was not alone.

**Well, there's the new story. Sorry I didn't publish this sooner, I had some problems at school, along with grade issues. And I missed the bus, so I had to stay home from school today, but I'm glad I got this out and done with. **

**For all of you who already like this story, why not clicking that little lavender button to your left that says 'Go' and review, hmm?**

**Chi: Yes please! Do it! Do it!**

**Jessica: Now, now Imouto, be patient. Everyone will review sooner or later for this story.**

**Chi: But I wanna know more!! Like who are those two other people in this group will be joining them?! -pouts-**

**You'll just have to see OC's. Have a good night everyone!**

**Japanese Translations:**

**Imouto: Little sister**

**Enshou: Spreading Fire**

**Chi: Blood**

**Eiki: Moon Phases (Or I just say 'moon')**


	2. 01: Tsubasa

**Run Away-s**

**There has been a slight change to this story, but it will not affect the plot at all. So sit back, and read. Sorry for the errors or grammar errors that might be in here- I can just feel them in there. -sigh- Really need a beta.**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own except my OC's-MUHAHAHAHAHHAaaaaaaa……yea. I should stop doing that.XD**

* * *

**-:Chapter ****One:-**

…_**to never be caught for their quest for freedom.**_

* * *

Yuugi blinked in the dark as Enshou zoomed down the street, seemingly countless houses and somewhat decorated yards speeding by them hastily in the night. (Or morning.)

"Two more people?...," he questioningly asked softly, not really sure he should say what he puzzled over out loud.

Though it seemed like none of them noticed, Jessica was the one who answered him. "It's short notice, I know; but we have to pick up two more people. I know they're strangers to you...but you'll have to get over it. We're a team Yuugi; and now we have to stick together no matter what." She softly smiled.

Yuugi slowly shook his head in understanding before he lowered his head in embarrassment. "…I got it. But how did they find out or joined…?" He wanted to know.

Jessica shifted a little, and sighed in despair as Enshou took a sharp turn and missed a stop sign. She took the time to finally answer as Chi scolded Enshou on his driving. "We've practically known them all our lives; and even though we're in different schools, Enshou, Chi and I always kept up with them and so….we invited them at the last minute," She said it with a smile; simple as that.

Yuugi once again nodded and opened his mouth to say something, all before the van quickly stopped with Enshou's foot slamming on the break. All four teens were forced to lean forward from force and were jolted back when the van docked.

Enshou didn't wait for complaints. The doors on the van unlocked. "Let's get moving; we still have a long way to the airport, you know."

The elder twin nodded before she quickly unbuckled herself and slid open the car door on her side. "I'll be back in moment," she said firmly before she jumped out, slamming the door back as she did.

Chi slowly turned to the backseat with a smile. "It's really nice to meet you, Yuugi-kun. I'm surprised we hadn't met before in the past." Her kind voice made the short teen smile back shyly.

"Yes, Jessica's told me a lot about you," he trailed as he lost words to say. Chi giggled.

"Well, fate has a funny way of working, ne?" She grinned at the question. Enshou absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

Yuugi's expression changed for a mere moment before he only nodded and looked out the window. He seemed to have not trusted his mouth; so he remained quiet and peered out into the dark sky.

Chi bit her lip then in puzzlement along with a twinge of worry showing in her eyes. She had already felt a new connection with him, and she was started to get a little worried about the little teen already.

She brushed it off, though. All the teens that were in this 'mess' together had their own problems and excuses; there was no need to share or force anything out of anyone just yet.

Yet, of course.

"Koi, can you turn the air up a bit more?" She asked as she took another sip of her water and glanced out the window. Though Yuugi's quiet actions were still bothering her, and even though she'd put it aside; she was still just…

Enshou raised a brow before he turned the air up more to her liking. "Still hot, koi?"

Chi smiled over to him apologetically. "Gomen…it just suddenly got pretty hot…"

Enshou nodded in understanding and shrugged it off. Though, for some reason, he still wanted to press on the subject. Lately, his koi, Chi had been having weird temperature changes, and sometimes she'd be a little moody for no apparent reason. From what he knew…it was probably symptoms of something.

Whatever it was; he'd be sure to get it out of her when the time would come. Right now, they were still in the 'danger zone', and until they were out of the neighborhood, more less…off the island…then they weren't safe.

After a couple of minutes of waiting in sudden silence, the van door opened and the seat next to Yuugi was folded down. Jessica quickly scooted into the far-backseat and rammed all the bags that were there into the truck area. (Or whatever.)

Another person scooted in the same seat after she settled down back there, and closed the door as well as folded the chair next to Yuugi back up.

Yuugi, suddenly filled with curiosity, turned his head to the back so he could look in the seat behind him, only to meet scarlet-black depths that surprisingly glowed in the dark.

"Amendo-Yuugi, Yuugi-Amendo. Enshou! Let's get a move on!" Jessica firmly said in the dark as shifting and shuffling along with a large _bam! _was heard.

Yuugi and everyone else buckled up quickly before Enshou started driving like a mad man once again. The teens in the front part of the van didn't have time to find out what that bam was; nor did they really want to know either.

Almost immediately, and just as Yuugi expected, the van shot forward down the street, and everyone, (besides the driver, of course), had to grip something so they would fall out their seat even with the safety belt on.

"At least someone's having fun during this…" Chi mumbled before the van took a sharp turn, once again missing a stop sign.

* * *

_He let out a shrill cry, the side of his head suddenly busted open by the impact of the wall when he was smacked into it. His form slowly leaned against the very wall then, a small whimper leaving his as he slowly and painfully slid down to the floor. A trail of crimson was left in his wake._

_"Do you understand now, son," The question from that deep, calm voice slowly made his eyes roll in the back of his head. His ears were ringing, his head was pounding. He could just feel the warm substance start to trail over to his face._

_"Well?" He was firmly kicked in side, his form banging into the wall once again. He let out a plead to stop. "Answer me, son."_

_He wheezed as he curled up against the wall, whimpers still left his lips even as he bleed. "Y-yes...I-I understand..," his reply was weak; broken._

_"...I don't think so." He heard a dark cackle. "Are you going to do what I've told you?"_

_He didn't know. He didn't care. _'Just leave me alone..,' _he had cried in his mind repeatedly. "Y-yes."_

_Suddenly, his collar was grabbed, and he was instantly held in the air; his feet no longer on the ground. Amethyst slowly struggled back open, despite the blood that had started to get in them, and they slowly came into focus. The bluish depths met sharp, narrowed emerald green. His father's eyes narrowed then. "I don't think you do." His voice was low._

_More ringing erupted in his ears, and he let out a whimper as his father held his form closer to him. "...Infact, I think you've been lying to me, Yuugi." _

_His eyes widened as a cold, dark smirk appeared on his father's face. "That's something my son shouldn't do." His father chuckled as he just let go of him, making him fall to the floor harshly. His father slowly bent over him, roughly turning him on his front on the cold ground, and held his wrists over his head._

_"You're such a liar." His father got on top of him, and the man's smirk widened._

Yuugi gasped loudly as he shot up in a sitting position. He was in the van again, from what he could make out. No one was there...wait...no one was there?

Immediately rubbing his eyes, he woke himself up more so he could find out just what the hell was going on. "Hey, you're up."

His bluish depths blinked multiple times as lowered his hands from his face, his eyes darting to the direction of the voice. They soon met scarlet-black. "Amendo-san?" He asked softly.

The other, Amendo, nodded his head as he softly smiled over to him. He slightly shifted on his feet as he stood there, out side the van with the door slid open. "Hello, sleepy head."

Yuugi rose a brow. "Where are we?" He wanted to know.

"The airport," Amendo responded," You were out the whole way. Believe me, we did our best to wake you, but you wouldn't awake. So, we just waited until you did."

The small teen bit his lip as one of his hands reached the back of his neck and he scratched in a embarrassed way. "Eheh-- Gomen. Guess I didn't get as much sleep as I needed to."

Amendo shrugged. "You didn't seem so good anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"You guys didn't wait long, right?" Yuugi asked, feeling bad that he held everyone else up.

Amendo pursed his lips and brought one of his wrists with his watch close to his face. "Actually, our flight left an hour ago."

Amethyst widened. "What?!"

"Hahaha-- Just kidding." Amendo winked," We didn't wait long. About ten minutes I suppose. But what's the rush, ne?"

Yuugi sweat dropped and slumped a little as his nerves when from sky-high, to angered and annoyed. "Ehahaha," he mocked as he nodded.

Amendo just snorted. "I'll go tell them then. Catch up with me soon, alright?" Yuugi nodded and watched him off.

The bluish eyes teen merely let out a long sigh after that. _'What a way to get over a nightmare, ne?...Though,' _he bit his lip once more as he then blinked around in the van again,_'...that depend on if that was actually a nightmare...or...'_

Immediately shaking his head, he shrugged it off. It was nothing, he supposed. So what if he had some dream that felt so...real. It wasn't. He knew it. He was just fine, because he had a new life ahead of him, and it only took one flight to get to it. This was what he wanted; what he needed. If he was really going to let the past try and blind him from living his life he deserves...then why was he even doing 'this' at all?

Quickly moving the blanket off his form, he swung his short legs out of the seat, since he had curled up in it in his sleep. He was going to do this; and he was always true to his word. Nothing was going to stop him; he wouldn't let it. No...nothing was going to stop 'them', his 'team'. So what if there were two people that he didn't even know; they probably had the same problems that he did...

Each teen in that group had their reason, and they were shooting for something that they had dreamed of most of their lives. If his past was going to gain up on him; and if that happens to them too...well this whole situation that they were executing was just a waist of time.

And they didn't have time for that. Not now, not ever.

* * *

It took more then an hour for the group of running teens to get away from security along with suspicious eyes. There weren't many people around at the Tsubasa Airport, but the people who actually were there seemed to be a little judgmental. Even move that either teen took- to slip off a belt or dump out some change, someone was always watching them closely. Every single teen were tense by the time they finally got away from there, and they were literally burning rubber to get to their plane's gate just to get away from all the stares and the looks.

Yuugi grit his teeth. It was annoying!! Do any people have anything else to do then stare at other people all day. Goodness, he just wanted to scream at the people to get a life and to stay the fuck away from him. Seriously, it took all of his self control not to snap some old lady who kept staring at his hair when he was trying to get his belt back on from the security check out.

Letting out a small sigh then, he glanced over to everyone else with him. Chi seemed to be slumping on Enshou's arm, complaining how hot it was and how she was tired. Jessica was reading with her glasses on as she walked, and Amendo seemed to be...just doing nothing except walking. Yuugi started to smile at how annoyed Enshou was started to get from Chi, so he quickly moved over closer to the two to start a conversation. He was bored so...why not?

"So when does the plane leave again, Enshou?"

Enshou gladly took the time to answer, and finally made Chi shut up. "It leaves in two hours...and..." He trailed as he then brought the back of his free wrist up to his face to look at his read the time clearly," 2:30 in the morning anyway. Plenty of time to get there and rest." He smirked over to Yuugi.

Yuugi nodded. "Good. Maybe Chi-chan can be quiet!" He chuckled.

Chi puffed out her cheeks as she pouted. "Well I'm tired! You can't blame me!" She whined.

"Uh-- we can because it's your fault you didn't get enough rest yesterday in the first place." Enshou exclaimed with a deep tone.

"Koi, don't you mean it's your fault that I didn't get enough rest yesterday?" Chi fired back with a small look of mischief; her pout gone.

Jessica took this time to look up from her book and her eyes peared over to them over the top rim of her glasses. "Oi, there's a double meaning to that." She said calmly, ignoring the fact that Amendo immediately started snickering after she said that.

Chi started to blush. "Aneue!!" She squeaked, but that didn't stop Enshou from smirking.

"She's right though."

Yuugi got a small blush instantly on his face from the statement, and shook his head as he giggled. "EWWW!!"

The whole group of teens then joined together in a laugh as they walked, all of them suddenly forgetting what was going on around them, and why they were even at that place. Anything that had ever happened to them vanished, and was only filled with a warm feeling of amusment and happiness.

Back in their minds they were whole-heartedly hoping that this feeling would stay with them forever. But they knew that it was too soon to tell, and it was to vaige of a miracle. Though, that still didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy it while it lasted, ne? Hopefully they were being optimistic.

For the whole while they walked to get to their gate, they all talked and joked with each other. Chi had made many whines that caused her sister to make smart ass comments that would just make anyone who got them double over, and Enshou was being sarcastic to no end. He mostly spent his time pointing and whispering the everyone else about a certain person he saw, and commenting on how they dressed or what they did, which caused plenty of laughing from Amendo. They even shared with each other a few things about their personal life, like what music they like or what cars they like (Enshou mostly on that part), and they still had some good laughs.

Finally, after taking one last turn in a certain corridor near the back of the airport (from what they guess), they finally made to the gate area that held their plane's gate. Not many people were there in that area, so most seats as certain gates weren't filled. T.V. showed the latest new on current event and how the weather was going to be, as well as some of the airport's own advertisments as well. Yuugi was confused to why the airport would advertize it's self in their own place when there were people already using their servises.

But he shrugged it off and walked with the rest of the groups as they continuously searched for their gate number. They passed many food carts with candy bars, chips, muffins, even some hard candy and Chi had immediately been side tracked by them even time they passed one. Amendo mainly drooled at the popcorn stand. Jessica hardly did anything in particular besides eyes a few lollipops on the way, but she and Enshou kept up their job on keeping everyone on track so they could get their damned gate and sit down.

After what seemed like forever though, the five teens finally made it to their gate with out too much trouble, and they gladly dropped their bags near some empty seats.

"Shouldn't he be here already?" Jessica asked as she plopped her bottom down into a chair and continued looking at her book, pushing her glasses up when they slipped.

Enshou let out a hum as he made sure Chi sat down instead of running away over to one of the closest food carts, and he looked at his watch again. "He should be. He said he'd be here before now, if I'm correct."

Jessica let out a grunt and said no more, shutting out everyone else as she burried herself in her book.

Glancing over the book with curiosity, Yuugi asked, "Who?"

Enshou opened his mouth to answer him, but was somewhat interrupted by a deep, baritone voice.

"They were talking about me, I believe."

Amethyst, along with four other sets of eyes, looked over to the direction of the voice. His eyes shot simultainiously with crimson ones, and somehow, a gasp left his lips.

Everyone was in silence.

"YAM-CHAN!!"

* * *

**Finally done, and it's not even the next day yet. I do say, this is a record. Thank you for reading, and I hope I at least made you laugh once.**

**Jessica: Ohh, I think she let out some of the plot to. I think though...**

**Chi: Maybe it was just angst...goodness. Poor Yug-chan!**

**Jessica: I hope he wasn't raped...**

**-coughs- Like another story I happen to know -cough cough- Anyway, so Yami has finally made an appearence. I'm happy, are you? Chi was, so lets join in with her! -smiles with Chi- No? Then go cut yourself. (JK!!)**

**Translation:**

**Aneue: Older sister**

**Imouto: Little sister**


	3. 02: Air

**Run Away-s**

**Well, I'm quite late, hmm? Gomen for that, but here's the next chapter, so enjoy. I was a little busy with trying to find a beta for my YGO stories, and so far, I've checked out a few people. Would anyone mind betaing for me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own guy! Seriously, I'd be richer if I did, because I would praised by willingly paying fan people. Unfortunately, I am not. -sulks-**

* * *

**-:Chapter Two:-**

**_For their most wanted escape, they drift to their new sanctuary..._**

* * *

Yuugi wasn't all that surprised, to be honest. Besides the fact that there was practically an exact duplicate of himself, he was completely calm and slightly thoughtful. Sure, he had a weird hair style, and his eyes were a unusually- yet- rare color; but that didn't mean that someone else was bound to copy him at least. Who _would _copy his style anyway? Mainly, besides his hair or facial features, people would think he was some bondage slave who was able to escape with his own little innocence.

Wow, they had no idea.

Quickly flashing his eyes over the other's body, he noticed that he wasn't the only one who was actually into leather (besides the fact that he himself was only wearing a dark blue hoody, rough yet fitting pants, and classic black sneakers), but this person's body was just leather clad. The person wore a collar, (much like his own), a mesh black shirt that hid behind a slightly tight fitting leather jacket, (something that he would probably wear), and leather pants that seemed just...well. That would depend on how it would from the back side...wait...

Blinking to himself, he suddenly felt his face start to burn in a light blush. Surprised by it, he quickly peered around himself for something to hide his face from any pairs of eyes around him. Especially from this...new person, who had just arrived and was momentarily getting most of the attention.

Suddenly noticing the book in Jessica's hands, he quickly snatched it from her and rammed up near his face, enough to make his red facial features unnoticeable to anyone. A small questioning noise left the girl's throat as she tried to tug it away from Yuugi, but when she slightly noticed the boy's condition, she smirked to herself and back away. _'This is going to be amusing,'_ she thought as she peered from Yuugi's hidden face to the person that her sister had just identified as 'Yam-chan'. Yes, very amusing indeed.

_'Stupid thoughts- stupid thoughts,' _Yuugi groaned in his head as he absentmindedly started whacking the open book that hid his face, to his face. It didn't seem stupid, and he felt no pain. It was something he had to do. How could he just observe someone who not only looked enough like him to pass as his older brother, but to have perverted thoughts as well? _'When the hell did you ever want to see some other guy's ass anyway, Yuugi-no-baka!'_ He mentally yelled at himself when he finally felt it was safe to make his face known to the world again.

His amethyst depths peered over the rim of the top of the book, looking over to his group to see if they were still talking to this 'Yam-chan', and only happened to...

Meet crimson eyes, of course.

Suddenly taken aback, he just moved the book over his face once again, just to hide himself. Suddenly he just felt really flushed around this person, and he didn't know why at the moment. Sure he had, for some reason, wanted to take a nice look at this guy's ass, but that wouldn't make him so shy. Or would it? Hell, he didn't know; but seeing those eyes for the first time (more like the second time), it just felt...different.

Very different, in his opinion.

_'J-just...keep yourself quiet. Maybe he didn't...notice,' _He slowly peered his eyes over the book again, only to see the very person he didn't want to see at the moment start to make his way over to him, _'Oh that's not noticing alright!'_ He mentally cursed to himself.

"Hey," the voice was soft, and deep. It was probably enough to make him fall asleep at that very moment- if only he wasn't wide awake, of course, "Whatcha' readin' there?"

Yuugi quickly looked for the title of the book one of the pages that were still opened to him, and he did his best to read it. It was in...English? Since when did Jessica read English books? He never noticed. No matter, he'd taken some classes, (thanks to his mother's helpful private sources), and he learned a lot about American literature and language.

Quickly reading the title, he peered his eyes over the book for the third time, and caught somewhat eager crimson depths. "Chasing Yesterday," Yuugi said fluently in English. He somewhat felt proud of himself.

"Hmm," the crimson eyed teen hummed, "It's hard back. Did you get this recently?" So this guy knew the American language too, huh? He didn't seem bad. Though, it wasn't like Yuugi was actually impressed. To join this group that he had with his friends, knowing the American language was one of the requirements.

Yuugi slowly brought the book down from up near his face, to his lap and pretended to be looking over the book as if he was reading. "Mmm-hmm."

"Oh." Yuugi mentally smiled to himself nervously. The lying was already digging into him. _'Just stop asking...so what if it's not my book, you don't need to knowww...' _"Was it on sale?"

Oh, Ra. Yuugi was doomed.

But he kept his cool. He merely shrugged and looked up at the others eyes, square in the face. "Probably."

A small smirk showed up on the others lips, and crimson eyes gleamed with mischief. "Probably as in, 'Yeah, it was expensive,' or ,'Probably, since I don't know, because I didn't buy the book,'?"

Ohh, yep, Yuugi was doomed. In fact, he passed doom that second. Now he was in hell. And he didn't like it. At. All. "...I...got it from eBay?" He tried to seem funny, somehow. Maybe that would loosen the small smart-ass tension that was fuming between him and this person.

A baritone laugh filled his ears, and for some reason he felt his own lips twitch upward. A hand was held in front of his face, along with warm crimson eyes. "Name's Yami. Nice to meet you."

A small smile defiantly crossed his face as he gladly, (and relieved), slid the book he had taken back to it's amused awaiting owner, and he took the hand that was gestured to him. "Yuugi," He said as he gave the soft, yet strong hand a nice shake, "Like wise."

* * *

_"I'm just saying honey, maybe you should consider what your father issetting up for you. He just wants you to have a good career."_

'Yeah, that and killing me while he's at it,' _Yuugi growled in his head as he sat back in his chair, not even touching the food his mother had put in front of him. It was around evening, and it was already dark outside. Luckily, his father hadn't come home yet, instead his mother did. Now, he was wondering if he was actually comfortable with his mother home early then usual. For some reason, she was starting to do the unthinkable; She was trying to convince him to be reasonable to his father's ac tics._

_Abusing your child just to make them do what you want is not ac tics; it was just abuse. He wasn't going to disagree with that._

_"Don't you want to have a good living, and be outgoing in the world?" She said softly, her similar eyes to his gleamed with a little worry. She motioned him to eat his food._

_He ignored it. Instead, he slightly glared over to her. "So making a good living involves hitting, Okaa-san?"_

_Her lip quivered before she straightened up and took another bite of her food. "He's only teaching discipline. You should do what he says. He's your parent."_

_He snorted and rolled his eyes. "A parent who has too much power," He said bitterly. "He's smothering me, and beating me...and all you say is that this is good for me."_

_She was quiet. "I'm only trying to-"_

_"Not get hurt yourself?" He asked sharply, enough to make her heart ache. She stopped her movements and suddenly got a teary look in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. He continued, "That doesn't make sense...you would do all this, just so you wouldn't get hurt yourself."_

_"Yuugi, baby, that's not-"_

_"Y-yes it is!" He choked loudly, suddenly choking up himself. "Do you love me, Okaa-san?"_

"Hey, Yuugi?" He felt a soft nudge in the shoulder. "Wake up..."

Slowly, his somewhat watery eyes opened and peered around. He blinked a few times, trying to calm his sudden tangled emotions before he peered up at his savior. For some reason, he felt worse then he did before he even fell asleep from waiting for the time to get out of that place, and most of that time he had spent talking about meaningless things with Yami; though, that didn't stop the sour feeling he had started experiencing when he sat down next to his taller look-alike. It was like he just knew he would have a memory like this, and for some reason he couldn't stop the dreary feeling of remorse. It was like he was suffocating...

_'...Okaa-san...'_

"Yuugi?" Crimson eyes suddenly pulled him out of his dark thoughts, and he was thrashed in front of his look-alike. "Are you alright?" Yami looked a little worried as he stared back at him. Yuugi had to bow his head.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." He blinked a few times more when he realized a few tears were just about to fall. "W-what is it?"

He could just feel the others crimson eyes narrowing as they continued to stare at him, "...the plane is boarding. So I suggest you start getting ready." Yami's voice seemed forced and masked, as if he was trying to cloud his emotions in his voice.

What? Was Yami worried about him? Why now? They just met no longer then an hour ago, so he shouldn't matter to the other at all. Besides, Yuugi really didn't need someone worrying about him. Dear kami, if Yami ever started feeling sympathy for him he'd just have to slap the living day-lights out of him for doing that. He didn't need any of it.

...he didn't deserve any of it either...

Quickly nodding, Yuugi stood from his chair next to Yami's and stretched, not even allowing any eye contact with the other. He didn't have time for that at the moment, and he didn't want meet the others eyes as well.

He didn't want to see the worry that was still deep inside those crimson depths.

Yuugi picked up his bags next to his seat, and slung it over his shoulders and rolled the bag that rolled. From there, he met up with the rest of his friends to board their only way of freedom. He was getting what he really did deserve...

So why wasn't he happy like everyone else?

* * *

Yami glanced at the boy next to him, seeing him stare out at the dark clouds along with a silver Ipod filling his ears with music. He would have been listening to his own Ipod if only he wasn't so occupied with..._this_.

_'What ever this is...' _He mentally rolled his eyes at himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and finally look away from the boy. Why was he so...worried? Was he worried? He didn't get it. He just met the little kid, and already he felt some kind of...connection. He wanted to talk to the boy more, and maybe even stare into his unique eyes even more. Something about the boy drew outa softer, deeper side in him that he almost wasn't aware of. Though, it still didn't mean that it scared him away. He wasn't scared of anything, of course. He was Yami Akusui, he could take anything.

There he went with his thoughts again. But now, for some reason, they were always leading up Yuugi. Yuugi's eyes; Yuugi's angelic facial features that made him not only keep staring at the young one, but was surprised that he could even pass as his younger brother; Yuugi's soft smile, or laugh that he always did when ever he would say something funny or stupid. In fact, he was surprised at how much bonding he and the boy did during their time waiting for their plane to board in the airport. Was this why he actually cared so much? Were they...somewhat intrigued by each other, and they were both curious?

He didn't know. But, now he was wondering he should had been seated with Yuugi on the plane anyway. It seemed quite dumb_. 'Curse, Jessi with her observing, and thinking and grrrr..._' he ranted in his mind. Jessica had pulled a reckless joke; that only joke that her and maybe even her sister would laugh about innerly_. 'Those little devils..._' He mused.

Apparently, both girls noticed the time that he and Yuugi had; why else would they purposely sit by their koi's if they wanted Yuugi and him to sit together. Since it wasn't a choice to sit by someone else, they just paired up with their boyfriends and scurried off to their seats to leave him and the boy alone. To do what though? Make out or something? (Did they even care if they mixed up the seating arrangements anyway?)

_'God dammit!_' He growled in his mind and stared to fish out his headphones. A small monitor had flipped down from the ceiling over him and Yuugi a while after the plane had let off and had a few minutes in the air. At first he had freaked out a little from the sudden movement over them, but he calmed down when he hear Yuugi let out a small chuckle. Though, that was when the boy merely concentrated on his little Ipod and turned away from him to look out the window.

He shook his head and looked at his little armrest between him and Yuugi. There was a headphone slot on his side of the armrest, along with a channel changer for (what he thought) was linked to the monitor that hovered over him, so he figured why not watch something to at least keep the little boy out of his mind.

Though, in the back of his mind, he truly doubted that.

Snorting innerly to himself, he hooked up his headphones in the proper slot on the armrest, and sat back to observe what was actually being shown on these 'unexpected heart-attack causers', that they called monitors.

To his surprise, a horror movie was on. Okay, not to his surprise, but he was alreadyannoyed by it. How smart is that, huh? Watch an incredibly scary movie on the plane ride to another country, and they don't expect people to be a _little _cautious and alert (not to mention jumpy), after they clear off the plane and run off to their families, or homes? Hell, he'd actually feel sympathy for the parents of some child who had seen a horror movie on the ride, since the child would be having some kind of hallucinations or something. He didn't know; most kids at that time were really imaginative.

Blinking slightly, he tilted his head a little to his left is curiosity. What kind of scary movie was this? The girl just saw her cat get pulled in the freakin' water, so she goes and observes herself? _'Man, what a moron- OH SHIT!' _He jumped a little when he saw someones hand suddenly surface from the water, grabbed the girl's face, and pulled her in the small pond that had taken her cat. Her scream was stifled, but that didn't help, of course. The freakin' music was what made him practically jump ten feet in the air or something.

Then he relaxed when he saw the opening credits come on. _'...One Missed Call? Wasn't that an American movie?'_ he mused. He then shrugged. He didn't care, now he was interested.

Though, surely enough, after at least thirty minutes of the movie, he was beginning to think if the airlines should even show movies or whatever on the planes again. Seriously, this was just too much.

* * *

"Flight to Orlando, Florida will be landing at Wings International Airport shortly. Please consume with preparations. Arigato gozimasu for flying with Tsubasa Airlines!"

"Could that lady sound any more fake?"

"Amendo, hush."

"Oh-please. Her voice sounded fucked up. I wonder what the hell happened to her to make her so..."

"...fake?"

"YEAH!"

"...just shut up, koi." Jessica growled as she slipped off her glasses and closed her book. Just perfect. The whole plane ride over to the states had gone smoothly. It didn't matter if it took close toseven hoursto get there, Amendo some how found a way to entertain himself the whole way. Which caused her a head ache.

She loved him, she knew that, but dammit! Surely he could have found something better to do then comment about the people that'd walk by in the aisle once in a while, or the scary movie that had been on the monitors...Dear Kami, Amendo just had to make fun of that movie. From what she saw or heard, she was scared out of her mind, but Amendo just had to comment abouthow fake it was. He wasn't even scared.

She knew this was the consequence though. She had sacrificed herself for this, just to see how those two certain look-alikes would get along. Unfortunately, from what she saw, Yuugi was too occupied with his own thoughts. Hmm, seemed that she had to conjure up another plan to get those two close.

"That's quite mean, Jessi-chan." She blinked over to him as she put her book back in her backpack. "Amendo, you're going to need to drop the suffixes. People will think you're weird."

"Being weird is not the problem, especially with me. I can use the suffixes as much as I want." He sighed as he started to gather all his trash. He never knew he could eat so much, even on a plane.

"Yes, especially sinceyou wouldn't care if you did anything weird or not," she said sarcastically while she put her glasses away in her bag.

"Mm-hm...wait..," he tcked," HEY!"

"Shush." She shot a glare along with a smile. He sighed, "Fine, fine."

"ACK! The girl's still behind her!" Both teens blinked before they turned their heads and peered over into the other seats behind them. That was where Chi and Enshou were sitting, and apparently they had found that same movie on their little monitor as well.

Chi was scrunched up to Enshou, small tears brimming her eyes as she clamped onto him. She had a look of slight terror, along with sorrow while Enshou just stared at the monitor blankly. Enshou then blinked. "...I think she went crazy after that."

Chi gaped. "But the girl was still behind her! I saw her," she whined as he started to un-clamp her from his arm, but found no success.

Enshou let out a sigh. "It's just a movie, koi. It doesn't matter that much."

"But there's gonna be a sequel if the girl's spirit is still there!" Chi exclaimed as he took ear phone from her, but still tried to get her off his arm. No luck.

"Mmm-hm. And maybe the girl's spirit will die before the sequel is even made." He mumbled.

Her green eyes widened. "WA! I wanna see that," she brightly smiled as she let go of him pumped her fists in the air. Though, she cringed when her knuckles banged into the ceiling. "Ugh.."

"Mmm-hmm," Enshou nodded, smirking to himself that he was finally free.

Jessica and Amendo blinked, slightly surprised how the two acted together. Chi had practically the same playful personality like Amendo, though she was more innocent and less judgmental. Enshou's personality was close to Jessica's, though he sometimes wasn't as calm and he always played pranks on people.

_'What a mix up.' _Jessica thought, slightly amazed as she looked over to Amendo, and observed him curiously.

"Yuugi. Wake up. We're going to be landing soon." Jessica and Amendo then peered into the seat in front of them, both realizing that they were sandwiched. Yuugi and Yami were in the two-seat row in front of them, them in the middle, and Chi and Enshou behind them.

Amendo blinked to himself as he pursed his lips, Jessica following his actions even though they were completely un-called for. Why hadn't he and his koi noticed? Both teens shrugged it off as they turned their attention to the teens seated in front of them. That seemed more important.

A small groan erupted from the boy who had fallen asleep (seemingly) and he made a sound in protest. Yami looked over to the boy as he put the belongings that he had taken out during the flight, and he let out a small chuckle. "Come on now, unless you want to cause even more damage to your neck."

"...-e quiet mom...five more minutes..." The mumbled came from the boy as he somewhat snuggled more to the window he had looked out of during the flight. The sun seemed to be awaking, and there were soft orange and pink colors mixed in the clouds.

"In five more minutes you'll wake up with a broken neck because of landing turbulence. I suggest waking up..." Yami tapped the half-conscious boy's shoulder, "Now."

"PANCAKES!" Yami, along with the two teens that had spying, quickly rushed away from the sudden outburst Yuugi had made, and they all blinked in shock. Yuugi's wide amethyst eyes were wider then usual, and he surprisingly...looked obviously hungry. Through the silence that had occurred for a while after that random event, the seat-belt sign 'dinged' and Yami let out a small burst of chuckles as they all complied.

Jessica leaned back in her seat as she grabbed Amendo's hand warmly. Seemed that she had some things to discuss with her sister when they'd land, hmm?

* * *

"So, that's who our 'guardian' is suppose to be?"

Green-crimson tinted eyes gleamed with excitement and amusement as the owner of those eyes nodded his head. "Aa, she's my aunt- twice removed."

"Seems trustworthy." Amendo muttered, only for Jessica to elbow him in the ribs.

"That's very funny, asshole," Enshou growled, but calmed down. "She's not really paid attention too, though. So she's quite fragile from my families judgment on her. Don't-Mess-With-Her," He shot a soft glare to the rest of his friends, "Got it."

Surprisingly, every teen gulped. "G-got it."

A small smile grimaced Enshou's features before he nodded and turned around to look for their flight's baggage claim area. They had landed less then an hour ago, and surprisingly they'd found the baggage claim earlier then they thought. They felt smart for studying the English language before they actually came to the states, or they'd have more problems. Or, as Amendo would put it, 'A shit load of problems'. Which ever worked; it just meant they'd have a lot of problems.

Quickly giving each other glances that quietly said that Enshou had a slight bipolar disorder, they all followed the Egyptian so they would stay focused.

Yuugi sighed as he gripped the strap of his bag, suddenly feeling slightly out of place from all the other people. Sure, this was what he wanted, but...well..maybe his thoughts were confusing his feelings. He knew he wanted this, but why didn't he feel like he thought he would?

Shrugging it off, he slowly let his eyes wander as he did his best to concentrate on his surrounds and where his friends would be going. The airport seemed quite large then he thought it would, and surprisingly the airport had translated 'Tsubasa' to 'Wings' for the American language. Well, it was surprising to him, since he though America had nothing to do with Japan at all; but maybe he was wrong? He snorted innerly. Hopefully.

"Oi! Yuugi, come on! Come meet your new 'mom'."

"Amendo, I'm going to beat the living shi-"

"Coming!" Yuugi slightly giggled under his breath as he peered over to the direction of his friend's voices, and he immediately bursted into a small fit of giggles.

Jessica had, by now, conducted a head-lock on the scarlet-black eyes teen's head, and Chi was softly trying to make her twin stop. Enshou merely smirked in the background as he chatted with a woman Yuugi's wasn't familiar with. Yuugi quickly rushed over and passed by the two siblings and suffocating boy, and came up behind Enshou to meet his new 'mom'.

Yuugi was immediately filled with calm and happiness. Or more of relief. The woman totally likable from what he could observe, and he instantly liked her. He wondered why her and Enshou's family didn't treat her like a loved relative.

She seemed to be in her late twenties, maybe even exactly thirty. She had long black hair that was mostly parted to the left and tied into a loose braid, and she had eyes as...

_'...Golden?...that's an unusual color...'_ Yuugi thought as he slightly tilted his head to the side as he studied the woman's eyes. That was completely unusual. He didn't even know it was possible. Though, what could he expect, Yami had a highly unusual eyes color as well. Amendo was close, but this sorta seemed little ridiculous.

Though, he still liked her, so he brushed it off. Shrugging with a small smile on his face, he held out his free hand to the woman. "Nice to meet you."

The woman smiled back down to him and shook his hand politely. "Oh! You must be Yuugi! Oh, how adorable you are!" She didn't seem to notice his embarrassed blush as she looked him over quickly. "I'm Akusui Sakura Makino. Ohayo gozimasu and nice to meet you too!"

* * *

**...Gomen! I'm so sorry I took so long and I just dragged it out and all. I've been lazy, and tired. But now that it's spring break, maybe I can update a few times this week. MAYBE!**

Chasing Yesterday: Just finished reading that book, and I don't care if I got if from my school book fair, it was BAD ASS! You should read it some time. Jessi loved it!

_One Missed Call_: Scared the shit out of me. That's all I can say...

**Jessica: I'd read it again if only I wasn't to busy getting over this cold- ACHOO!**

**Chi: -hallucinating from fever- Mmmm...Jelly-fishhhhh...**

**Did I mention I got a little sick again? Well, the damn rainy weather is being a damned bitch. -sniff- I hope I don't get a fever. Please review...maybe I'll magically get better with a bit of confidence?**


	4. 03:Breathe

**Run Away-s**

**Ugh, already the end of Spring Break! So sorry I didn't update during my free-time. I needed a good sleep. -stretches- But realize that the update dates will be closer together then usual. I have a knack for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so stop wanting to know! It's quite a touchy subject for me! XD**

**Warnings: Abuse, crude language, Angst (the works).**

* * *

**-:Chapter Three:-**

…_**preparing for future remorse. Guilt causes such pain.**_

* * *

She smiled to herself as she slowly made her way down the stairs. It was around seven in the morning; just the perfect time to get coffee in her opinion. She had work in an hour, and there was nothing that would completely wake her up like coffee always did.

Quietly descending from the bottom of the steps, she swiftly walked through the roomy, white living room. Her house-shoes made a _scrip_ sound as she moved, walking past the large family couch. Everything seemed to be in order to her, though, she didn't know why she was checking. For some reason…she felt as if she had actually lost something incredibly important to her. But she just didn't know what?

Suddenly, her feet glued to the ground, right when she had passed the couch and had access to the hallway not too far to her right. Her son's room was the third door to the left in that hallway, and for some reason…she just didn't feel right.

What if that was what she had lost. Her son. Though, she didn't know, so she continued to tell herself that her son was in bed, sleeping his heart away like he always did.

Shrugging to herself, she continued her way to the kitchen, which was now in front of her, and she started over to the coffee maker. Perhaps she was just too drowsy from sleeping and really needed to wake up. She couldn't believe she would think that she'd lost her son or something. She'd never let that happen, she was sure of it.

After close twenty minutes, she was already drinking a hot mug of coffee along with some toast as she read the paper from the day before. All seemed well at that time, and for some reason she didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Course, why should she, nothing was wrong.

"Where is he?"

She blinked, her whole body frozen in a mid-sip with her coffee. Almost immediately, she turned her head, her eyes met hard emerald brown.

She was instantly confused. "W-what?"

"Where is he, Sakuya," she flinched at the tone.

"Who, Katen?" She put her mug down slowly in a confused manner, "I-I don't know who you're-"

The movement came so quick, she didn't even notice it coming.

She screeched as she tumbled out her chair, her face soon meeting the slick hard surface of the tile of the kitchen. "Don't lie to me either, Sakuya." She breathed heavily as her hand moved to her left cheek, which burned heavily.

She felt him walk over and crouch down next to her. "…s-stop…" She let out a small whimper, right when a strong hand grabbed the back of her black hair, pulling her head up from the ground to meet his face.

Her husband, Katen's face was impassive, and she felt herself shudder his cold emotionless gaze. "Where is my son, you bitch."

* * *

"The family never really thought of me as a family member," she exclaimed, her tone slightly bitter. "My unusual eye color is seen as a curse to them; they never treated me like an equal. So finally, I just left with the money my parents had offered, since I guess they were sympathetic of me, and moved out of Japan for good," she exclaimed as she stretched out her long legs, barely missing Yami's at that.

Yuugi softly let out a sigh as he looked out the window, his bags settled in between his feet. Yet another mis-treated person; just like him. Just like every teen that was in Akusui's limo right then. At least they all shared a connection of similarity. That's what made all this easier...at least that's what he thought.

"A curse, as in..," a beritone voice made Yuugi's amethyst eyes shift back into the limo, and he turned his head to look away from the window to his right.

Yami had to sit next to him, since the twins wanted to sit together next to Akusui (who was to the horizontal seat to his left). Why, he didn't know. Though, he cared. He felt uneasy with the other beside him, and he didn't know why. He had felt those deep, crimson eyes staring at him on and off during the plane ride to the states as he shut himself away. Sure, he was lost in his thoughts, but seriously, who wouldn't feel paranoid. Besides that, it was even worse when he realized Enshou and Amendo just lounged in the seat in front of Akusui's and the twins. **(That was hard to actually describe. Ugh.)**

"As in I'm tainted blood to the family," The woman said sarcastically. Yuugi really was beginning to think this woman still had some issues. Though, that would just make him seem like a hypocrite.

"Then I don't see why you have all this moolah," Amendo chimed. "If anyone hasn't noticed, but we're in a limo...and our luggage can actually fit in here..."

"Thanks making us realize the obvious, moron," Jessica sighed loudly as she peeked up from her book, which she had been nicely reading until him comment just bugged her. Really, sometimes her koi could be so...

"Now, now," Akusui giggled softly. Though, her golden eyes shot to Amendo's scarlet-black in seriousness and the atmosphere changed dreary that very moment. " As a fact, it doesn't matter if I am 'supposedly the disgrace of the family', my parents just weren't those kind of people. Techincally, they didn't go against the family, but they still helped me out," she said softly. "Though, it's more logical to say that I can live on my own."

Amendo sat up on one arm in the leather seat, since he had been actually laying on it like a bed. "So what you're saying, is that you got a whole bunch of money, just from your parents? Damn, they must had been good parents." Truely, he was being too playful for the stiff atmosphere in that limo. Yuugi was starting to feel a little light-headed.

"If your parents kick you out the family manor, more less- out of their lives, then yes. They are good parents." Akusui sat back in her seat more. "Though, to the whole family, I think me being a curse is a lode of shit. I love my parents, but they still abandoned me. The money is nothing."

Suddenly interested, Yuugi took the silence that had clouded the atmosphere as a chance to intervien into the conversation. "So what do you do for a living?"

Akusui's amber eyes looked over to him, and she smile softly. "I work as a corpreat attorney. Right now I'm working on a case with the buisness Kaiba corp. I believe." She said, slightly thoughtfully. As if she didn't remember when she really did.

"Kaiba corp.?!" Every teen but Enshou screeched with wide eyes directly on Akusui. The woman sweat dropped at this and slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"You-you've heard of Kaiba corp.?" She asked, her voice high-pitched as she tried to calm herself down under the wide, intence stares.

Yuugi smiled brightly, his mood instantly sunny as he nodded like crazy. "They make the best games-"

"-And the best game systems!" Yuugi blinked as he turned his head to the direction of the person who had somewhat interrupted him. Though, he met crimson eyes.

"You're a gamer?" Yami asked brightfully, making Yuugi slightly blush from the way the boy's crimson eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Y-yeah...you are?" Yuugi bit his lip as he looked down at his bags still in between his feet.

Amendo took that time to let out a powerful laugh. "Who isn't! Damn, you should see Jessi when she's playing Grand Theft Auto!"

"Amendo, hush!" Jessica growled, her own cheeks slightly coloring as she pushed her glasses up more to her eyes, since they had slid down. She resumed her book without saying another word.

Amendo seemed to had brushed it off. "Ne, Yuugi-san, Yami-san, we should all have a game on Halo?"

Yuugi blinked, his sudden embarrassment vanishing just like his blush as he smiled. "Of course!"

* * *

"...I-I don't seem to understand..," Sakuya's lip quivered a little, shaking along with her upset voice. "What are you saying?"

"We did not detect any sign of forced entry, blood, damage- nothing. We believe your son was not abducted...just...ano..," Police officer, Shinku Maaka, sighed as she gestured Sakuya to follow her to the bedroom that was still currently being observed. "Mouto-san...I believe this will involve a more...personal search."

Sakuya Mouto bit her lip as she stared over to the police woman, blank. "...personal?"

"Do you see anything missing from Yuugi-san's room?"

She slowly blinked around the area, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Of course, she couldn't be sure. She wasn't even sure if her son was gone, and it seemed like she didn't even bother to check on him like she always used to. She was probably feeling guilt. Though, she was still blinded in a fog of shock- she couldn't feel anything. Everything was numb. "I-I don't see anything...out of the ordinary..." she trailed.

Shinku was slightly gritting her teeth. Her patience was already running thin. "Surely there must be something missing? Look at his desk- anything out of the ordinary there?" The police woman pointed over to the dark wood desk that held only a desk lamp, books, text books, and a few pens.

Sakuya thought that it had always been like that...though, she noticed something white sticking out from under the desk lamp. Quickly striding over to the desk, she moved the lamp up a little to notice that there was actually a envelope with 'Okaa-san', written on it.

_'Oh, kami...'_ She could have sworn everything around her froze for a moment. A moment she would probably not forget for the rest of her like.

Slowly taking the note in her free hand, she gently set the lamp back in it's place, pulled out the chair that was along with the desk, and sat down. She quickly opened the note when she conjured up courage.

"Mouto-san?" She could only hear things around her muffled; she didn't even pay attention at all. Her swollen violet eyes roamed the paper that she had folded out of the envelope only but a second ago. She read it once. Then twice. Once again, until finally a hand set it's self on her should.

From there, she returned to the world. The world without her son. Now it felt lonely. "Mouto-san? Are you alright?"

Quickly folding the note back in the envelope, she quicky nodded her head. She was void of facial expression. "I know what happened..."

"Hmm?" Shinku blinked, "What then?"

"He ran away..." Sakuya's eyes became unfocused, dazing up into the ceiling instead of looking at Shinku's brown eyes. "He left..."

Immediately, Shinku snorted to that and shrugged. "Don't worry Mouto-san. Usually teenagers just take something they don't like and decided to be dramatic over it. Most of them think they're invincible. Believe me, usually they return home after a few weeks or so." She smiled. "Oh well. We'll put add him to the missing list anyway, just in case. I think we're done here."

"I believe so..." Sakuya merely glanced over to the woman before she got up and started out the door. "You know where the door is; please let yourselves out."

"Hai, Mouto-san."

"Aa. Arigato." And with that, the woman walked out, gripping the envelope that held the note of the real truth. Yuugi- her son, had ran away. And now, she was alone and broken.

_Hahaoya,_

_By now, I'm sure you've noticed I'm gone. It's how it should be though. I can't live this way any longer. I never liked lying...and even though I hate __**him**__ so much...I can't bare the slight guilt of lying to him. The classes you've been helping me have, the help in what I really want to do is the best thing I've ever had from you, I thank you so much...but it's about time it'd stop. It's not making things easier, even though I wanted that. Surely, it would have made things harder if he'd found out. Please don't think that I did this just to be rebellious. I did this for myself...for us. I know you're going to get hurt...and I'm more guilty then you could ever imagine...but I just had to do this. I'm sorry... _

_Yuugi _

Slowly setting herself down on the family couch, she slowly brought her right hand up to her injured cheek, which she had nursed and bandaged. She was sorry too...so sorry...

_P.S. ...Aishiteru...and Arigato..._

* * *

**Yes! Finished! I planned on making this a bit longer, and even though it got sappy at the end...I think it still came out alright. I shall be starting the next chapter tomorrow, (since it's 12:07am and I have school in seven hours, but who's counting?) **

**So, did you like it, hate it? Jessi and Chi are unfortunately snoozing, so I should too. Good night! Oh, and ****TheNonExistantOne****, thanks for helping me pick the chapter title. Even though I gave you an confusing hint about this chapter and still used a different one. I'm surprised you picked a good one! I love yoush! -huggles-**

**Japanese Translation:**

**Hahaoya: Mother**


	5. F01: Nostalgic

**Run Away-s**

**Message to 'e': You see, I have a knack for making everything I do seem anonymous. The letter that Yuugi left for his mother is something that you will find out when the full plot comes into effect. I'm glad that you're showing your curiosity though. It makes me feel like I'm making people rack their mind to find out what I'm conjuring up. Of course, since I'm the author, I have the upper-ground, and unfortunately, fans do not. Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you stay until the end of this fic. **

…**and for everyone else! THANK YOU!! I lovesh yoush! –huggles and hands out cyber chocolate-dipped Ichigo-**

* * *

**-:Chapter Four:-**

**_She is bombarded by grief; punished for silent selfish-ness; and is left alone..._**

* * *

"Well, what were you expecting, Amendo-san? Some huge mansion?" Akusui sighed softly as she stood with the other teens in front of the docked limo.

It had taken more then a another hour to get to their new home, and truely, they didn't really know what to expect. Mainly, they knew that the woman- their new guardian, supposedly- had money. Though, they could already tell the woman was sensable and not big headed from the money. She didn't even come close to someone who would literally make a pool of their money and swim in it, but that was their fist impression. They really didn't know; it was just an assumption.

An assumption of one in a million. To tell the truth, all the teens were right...well, except for one.

"Truely you didn't think that right?!" Akusui bellowed suddenly, over-whelmed and slightly humiliated that her first impression to the teen was something that meant 'money-bags'.

"What was I suppose to think?! You came to pick us up in a limo for freakin' sakes!" Amendo said back loudly, still staring in awe at the house in front of him and the other people next to him.

Well, it wasn't like the house was small. It's was mostly a large town house. It was pretty practical with a soft color white and large windows. Other then that, it was pretty well taken care of. White and red rose bushes looked to be getting new growth and the yard seemed nice and green. Yuugi figured Akusui may be a practical person, but she still had her ways of using her money. (Seriously, how could one young woman who works quite professionally would actually have time to take care of her lawn so well? Surely she had hired a gardener.)

"Sweetheart, look at the drive way to my house," she pointed right where she had commanded him to look. "Do you think a limo can fit in that?"

Amendo slightly slumped and said nothing. Yami took this time to look away from his new home to Akusui with a knowing look. "Let me guess...A rental?"

"Hell, yea it's a rental!" Akusui scrunched her nose at Amendo before she turned and walked up ahead the rode the driver's door.

Enshou sighed as he slightly peeked over to the slightly flushed Amendo. Though, he turned his attention back to the being that had been clamping themselves to his waist. Most people would had thought it was a romantic gesture, but he knew better. His koi was clinging to him for support...and he was starting to get worried.

"Chi, are you alright?"

Chi immediatly stopped tightening her arms around Enshou's waist and looked up at him. She was alarmed by his sudden question. It wasn't like she was in pain or anything... "I'm just fine! Why do you ask?"

Enshou slightly narrowed his eyes down to her, though he turned his gaze back to his new home and looked at a particular rose bush. "...you're that tired?"

Chi bit her lip, and was glad he wasn't look down at her. "I'm fine. Really!" If only he knew, that's what she mused at that moment. Yuugi blinked over to her and she quickly flashed him a smile when he had caught her eye. Hopefully things wouldn't be complicated for her, and most importantly- her group of friends.

Jessica slightly narrowed her eyes knowingly, but didn't say anything nor did anything. She merely turned her head back to her new home, and kept a slightly emotionless expression on. The teens were at a momentary silence.

"Alright, who's ready to go in?" Akusui asked as she walked back over to the quiet teens, not sencing any change in the atmosphere what so ever. The limo slowly undocked and rolled away, leaving them on the curbe in front of Akusui's home and more yet, in front of her healthy, green lawn.

Quickly taking her chance, Chi rammed her bag on her shoulder- since it had slumped down to her wrist- and darted down the walk way to the front door. "ME!"

While everyone watched with wide eyes and similar surprised expression from the sudden change of character to Chi, Yuugi and Enshou were grimacing at Chi's actions.

She wasn't running out of excitment of her new home; she was running only to get away from them to hide...

Whatever she was hiding...

* * *

Sakuya sighed as she walked into the kitchen. The morning sun burned through the kitchen windows, lighting up her surroundings generously.

It had been merely a few hours since the sun had come up, but she still hadn't changed the way she felt. She felt alone, and now she was afraid. No, she wasn't confused...she was just afraid. At this point, she didn't even care if she was alone now...

'Course, that still didn't change her curiousity. She had spent most of the time before the sun had even come up pacing and after the police had left, she searched her son's room for anything. _There had to be something! _

Though, there was nothing. She had checked his room all over three times; even ripped up the mattress and threw out the drawers of his desk. She found completely nothing. Her son's room was clear of any clue that could ever help her find him, and that made her realize something.

This wasn't some cat and mouse game with her son. He not leaving anything at all and using all his effort and will into this 'run away rebellion', he'd silently proved that he was serious. This was not a game. This was his way of taking her by the hair and ramming her into reality. His reality.

She didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. But she knew she had to be reasonable.

He'd been hurt, embarrassed, forced and broken by her husbands beatings; smothering; not even acting like a father to his own child. The man wanted money. He wasn't power, and Yuugi was just some pawn he could use to follow in his foot steps. She never like that man; she never did.

This was her consequence; and instead of just some action or phrase smacking the truth in her face- it was he son. Her son made her regret all that she had done the moment she had even said 'I do'. She understood it all.

...how can she live with herself now...?

Leaning her back on the counter, she slowly slid down to the floor with swollen violet eyes and took her son's punishment. She deserved it, so she didn't fight at all.

* * *

"There are five bedrooms, four bathrooms, one den, two living rooms," she took a breath. "-And one kitchen." Akusui smiled down to the six gaping- for second time that day- teens. Yep, they were impressed. "Oh- and there are two staircases. One in the front of the house- which you all saw- and another that leans the upstairs to the kitchen."

Six pairs of eyes shot over to her golden ones, and she couldn't help but smile brightly down to them as if what was happening to them was just some regular routien. They were all standing in one of the living rooms and already they were blown away. Goodness, she just felt like she was floating on air with amusement.

Finally, after silent moments of gaping and staring, Chi decided to jumpily ask about the bedrooms. "How big are they? Do each of them have a bathroom?!"

Yuugi instantly shot his eyes over to Akusui with eager eyes. The golden eyed woman smiled down to the playful teens. "Well, I decided to keep that a secret!"

Yami as well as Jessica blinked; Amendo, Chi, and Yuugi looked at slightly open mouthed. "What?!"

Akusui giggled. "You heard me! I'm keeping it a secret," she smirked. "Though, there's only one way to find this out."

Yami's eyes narrowed darkly as he got a grim, yet slightly playfull smirk on his face. "And this way would be...?"

Akusui clapped her hands together as he cheeks slightly blushed pink in excitement. "A game!"

* * *

Violet eyes widened largely. "Wait...Eiki-san...what are you saying?!"

"I'm saying that my daughter isn't here! Do you know where she is?! Do you think her sister might know?!"

Sakuya was struck with a confused look as well as awe. In only less then an hour, she had quit her job; searched her son's room (again.); checked in with the police; and somewhat moped around the house in grief and sadness. Being nostalgic wasn't a pleasent thing at all...

Suddenly, during this time of more moping, she had received a distressed phone call. Her son's friend, Jessica Eiki-Scotizu- was it?, had gone missing the night before as well. She bit her lip as she slightly got a thought that her son and his best friend suddenly dissapearing was a coincidence. Course, how could she be sure?...

A slight frustrated/sob sigh shook through the other end of the phone when she finally crashed back to the world. "Oh, shit. Why did I even ask that?! Jessi is always with her sister...so that would mean..."

Ok, so maybe not much of a coincidence...but maybe...

She opened her mouth to say something to the other worried parent when her phone beeped, signaling another caller was on the other line. "Eiki-san, gomen, but I have to take another call at the moment. I'll call right back, alright?"

She heard slightly sniffling now from the other end. "O-of course..."

Sakura nodded to herself silently before she took the phone from her ear, pressed another button, and brought it back to her ear once more. "Moshi mos-"

"Where the hell is she!?"

The woman practically jumped from the enraged voice that practically made her death in her right ear. "E-excuse me?" she had to bite back a groan and slammed the phone on the counter to put it on speaker phone. Here came a splitting head ache-

"Chi! Where the hell is my daughter?!" Another yell made her cringe, but she was glad she didn't need a hearing-aid for her ear now.

"I-I don't know Eiki-san, Jessica is missing-"

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Yep, she was really happy she put the phone on speaker.

"Eiki-san...perhaps you could maybe, calm down...?"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" There was a rough, manly inhale on the end of the line, and she cringed once again. "My daughter...no- daughters are gone...and you expect me to be calm about this?!"

She slightly bit her lip as she stared down at the phone on the counter in front of her and she absentmindedly slumped and leaned back against the island behind her. "...hai..?"

There was a snort. "...I bet it was your son's fault..."

Suddenly, Sakuya was up on her feet, violet eyes blazing with anger that another person would so much as _accuse _her son of any wrong doing. Springing into action like any mother lion would do for her cub, she roughly took the phone in her hands and put it on it's regular setting again. From there, she yelled, "I don't know _who the hell _you think you are, but no one, and I MEAN- no one accuses my son of such ridiculous bull shit! You understand, ASSHOLE?!"

And she roughly slammed the phone down on the counter, frowning darkly as the whole front of the phone made a slightly crunching noice.

No one spoke wrong, did wrong, or even thought wrong of her son while she was around. Even if he was gone, he was still her son. She's protect him as much as she could.

She just wished she'd done that sooner.

* * *

**_...and all she can do is be nostalgic to the life she had ruined- even without the intention too._**

* * *

**It's 11:37pm right now, and I'm quite delutional. Please excuse the grammar or spelling errors that might be in here until I or maybe a beta properly edits them. Sorry for the slightly long wait; though it's closer them you sorta expected ne?**

**This chapter is dedicated to my cousin, Mikky, who had passed away at 1:00pm today. I may not had remembered well, but she was well loved by the family, and I'll miss her dearly and prey for her for a holy time in heaven, and her son. Love you Mikky, I hope the angels guide you to your rest. You deserve it.**

**Oh, and this is a filler mostly setting the teens into their new home but mostly concentrating on Sakuya's regret. Damn you bitch, Sakuya, you just fucked up, ne?**


	6. 05: Pure

**Run Away-s**

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! I won't keep you waiting. Enjoy!**

* * *

**-:Chapter Six:-**

_**Pure games; Pure fun…just for them.**_

* * *

He had never told his parent his secret love for games. It was like he was having a secret affair with some other man's mate, but it wasn't like he knew what that actually felt like. He just had a small taste of it though.

He had been secretive of it. Of course, it was for two obvious reasons; One, he just had to keep it a secret; Two, because his father would never approve of it.

For years, since he had been merely twelve, he had kept his 'love affair' with games a complete secret. He'd sneak around when he had free time, and he'd run off to the arcade to play some quick games. After school, he'd sometimes go to a small game store and play on the demos of certain game councils he couldn't get.

Not once had he really told anyone his love for gaming, until that past year, when he met Jessica.

In fact, how they met was quite different than just bumping into someone. They battled each other, at random. Actually, thinking about it, Yuugi noticed that it was one of those chance meetings.

His desire for games soon led to two things; A friend, and not long after…freedom.

For all he knew, he'd love games for the rest of his life and beyond, no matter what the circumstances…

But this game…he had second thoughts for his love affair.

"_You have sixty seconds to run up those stairs, turn to the hall to your right, and run into a random room. No fighting, arguing, pushing, shoving…the usual." Akusui held up a silver stopwatch. "Understand?"_

_The six run aways blinked with one thought going through their mind simultaneously. _'Is this woman crazy?...'

Though, he had to admit, running and feeling like he was flying as he participated in this game still didn't make him regret ever doing what he had done.

He was playing a hilarious/crazy game that would make anyone laugh. He'd never be able to play this game if he hadn't of ran away. Now he had his freedom; freedom that he and the other five deserved.

Playing that game made every teen realize…

They had accomplished the biggest change in their life.

* * *

His room was decorated by mostly one color; Royal blue.

Luckily, it was his favorite color. He smiled, and absorbed the random room he had picked.

A tall ceiling stood over him. The walls were white. Large windows were decorated with the certain royal blue hue; even the large window seal to his left had a large matching blue blanket, waiting for him to nap on it on rainy days. The carpet, comforter on the bed, even the lamp shades were flourished with the same colored hues of that slightly vibrant blue.

Observing the structure, the contents, even the wood of the furniture and wardrobe- Yuugi just knew he had fallen in love with this very room.

"Alright!" Akusui's voice reached and rang all the way up to his room. "Times up! I'm coming!"

…Now this room was his.

His smile widened as he stalked over to the queen sized bed that was diagonally arranged in the whole room. He dropped down on the large bed, his arms stretched out from his sides. He sighed when his skin met the soft surface of the comforter.

He felt as if he had died, went to heaven, and came back feeling more alive than ever. It was as if he was reborn. He silently wondered if any of the other teens felt the same way…

A womanly laugh erupted behind him, and he forced himself to turn over and see who was there. Golden orbs met his.

"Like the room huh?" Akusui asked him, a bright smile on her face as she started to step in his new room. He wouldn't let go of this room, no matter what.

Yuugi instantly nodded to her question and smiled back to her. "It's nice…"

Her golden depths wandered around and averted around the room as she hummed in agreement. "This is one of my favorite rooms in the house…"

He couldn't help himself, so he tilted his head cutely to the side anyway.

She giggled to him when she noticed. "I'm glad you got it. It suits you, Yuugi-chan."

Yuugi blinked and sat up straight. "Thanks…?"

She smiled once again before she cocked her head to the door. "Let's go check out the others, ne?"

Surprising, everyone had picked room that they just instantly fell in love with. Well, from what Yuugi learned from Yami's explanation, fondness was the word. Though, the strange thing was that every teen had a room with or close to their favorite color.

Chi's room was decorated with the color red; Jessica's purple; Enshou's green; and Amendo's turquoise. Well, he didn't know Chi's, Enshou's, and Amendo's favorite color, but he knew Jessica's. Yami's was black; so Yuugi also figured Yami liked that color.

But, too his point again, every room was decorated with their favorite color. It was suppose to be a random game. Akusui merely stated that fate just had a weird way of working.

They understood, unlike disagreeing and not getting her concept. They had lived by fate's choice for them, so they knew. They knew plenty.

"Alright, now I shall tell you what other rooms are here in this house. Yes, I somewhat explained the basics, but I didn't mention some." Akusui stated to them, once they had all gathered in the up stairs living room. "There's a computer room, and a weight room for exercise. Those are in a added on section of the house I built before I even knew your plans. You're free to use them."

"That's all?" Chi's tired voice sounded, making everyone except Enshou look at her. She was lying her head in Enshou's lap; Enshou didn't seem to give a care.

Yuugi was the first to ask the obvious question everyone was asking silently. "What's wrong Chi?"

"Nothing's wrong! Just tired!" The small, green eyed girl lightly giggled. Though, Jessica merely stood up and started over to her sister.

"I'll take her to her room and fill her in later. She's pretty tired, Akusui-chan." Jessica gently helped Chi up and kept the girl up by slinging her arm over her shoulders.

"No problem. Get your rest, Chi."

"Ugh," Chi grumbled before Jessica merely forced her to move with her.

After they disappeared in the hall, everyone moved their eyes to Enshou. They all knew Enshou and Chi had a relationship; maybe he knew something…

Though, the crimson tinted green eyed boy just held his hands up in defense. "I know nothing…"

Akusui leaned back in her chair and fiddled with her braid a little. "Then, I'll just have to talk to her later on…"

Yami, seemingly been quiet for quite some time now, nodded his head and said, "So, continue with what you were saying…"

Akusui smiled over to him and shook her head. "That was about all that I needed to say. So, why don't you all get settled in? You all must be exhausted."

They had to admit, they were pretty pooped themselves.

Standing up along with Akusui, each of them lowly thanked her, along with awarding her with their sudden yawns. She giggled and merely left as they walk to the hall to their rooms.

* * *

She quietly let up the window and looked out into the yard. It was sunset already…

"Chi," she turned around to find her sister stuffing her face in some pillows. "You know you can't keep this up."

The younger twin groaned and rolled over. "Why not, Aneue?"

Jessica cocked her head to the side. "For one, you could have put yourself at risk from that game. And two…well…you're ignorant."

Chi suddenly held up a finger. "Ignorance is bliss!"

Jessica scoffed at her and moved towards her sister's bed. "In your world it is," she mumbled.

"You make it seem like a bad thing."

"Oh trust me, it is."

"Ughh," Chi just gave up "...but this is going to be hard." Chi sighed. Jessica got a soft smile on her face.

"But you'll get through it. I have faith in you."

Chi let out a soft scoff and turned from her sister to the wall. She snuggled up to her pillow. "I'm pregnant Aneue, I'm not going to die or something…" she mumbled.

Jessica sighed and merely patted her sister's shoulder. She silently left the room to begin unpacking.

* * *

For the rest of the evening all until the sun finally set, the six teens rested and unpacked their belongings in their new home. They hadn't brought much, just a months worth of clothes, so it didn't take that long to unpack.

Though, since they had rested and some even taking two hour long naps they spent most of the day regaining themselves and settling themselves.

Yuugi was silently lying on his stomach on his bed, reading a book at the foot of his bed when Akusui suddenly walked in.

"Yuugi-chan! Dinner's ready. You hungry?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

Right then, he stomach seemed to had made it's self known. So, Yuugi had no choice but to nod his head. "Sure," he closed his book after setting in a bookmark.

She nodded back to him and watched as he got up and set his book on his nightstand. "Let's go get everyone else then." She said as she turned.

Yuugi followed her, closing his door after they were out of his room. They crossed the hall, to the door vertically in front of Yuugi's.

Akusui knocked lightly and was met with a deep 'Come in'. Right when Akusui opened the door, that was when Yuugi truly learned who had gotten the room in front of his.

It was Yami.

Yami, at the time they were walking in, seemed to had been lounging on his bed in silence, doing nothing mostly.

Yuugi peeked out from behind Akusui, looking over to Yami as Akusui exclaimed dinner was ready and asking the same question as she did him.

Yami caught his eyes for a moment, though he merely smiled up to Akusui and nodded his head.

From the soft push of nervousness on his nerves, Yuugi was the first to leave the room and lead the other two to the other rooms that held the other teens.

After a while, all six, tired and hungry, groggily followed Akusui down the stairs and into the dining room…which was the first time they had seen it.

It wasn't big or small, just the right size for a long cherry wood table with eight chairs. They liked it already, and made a mental note to eat more in there than anywhere else.

Food was sitting in front of them, fresh and still steaming. Fried chicken, freshly steamed vegetables, Macaroni and Cheese, and mashed potatoes were waiting for them and they gladly sat down and started fixing their plates. They passed the large serving china filled with the different foods, and they enjoyed each other soft silence. They were eager to taste this…American food…

Akusui sat at the end near the entrance to the kitchen, watching and serving herself as did the teens, and she started to talk when they had seemed to had been done.

"I hope you all like it. My best friend, who's in the catering business, was happy enough to make this for us, so I didn't do all this." Akusui giggled a little.

"So, you can't cook?" Amendo blurted out, earning himself a elbow in the rib by Jessica.

The other teens slightly snickered, but preferred not to choke on their food. Akusui sent Amendo a slight devil look before she regained her smile.

"Anyway, so, enjoy yourselves. Have as much as you like." She watched nods from the teens. "And…I would like to use this opportunity to tell you a few things…"

The six were all ears, even though they were eating. She continued. "Now, school here doesn't start until September the tenth- about four months from now." She paused when she saw Amendo look up from his food in surprise. "Yes, Amendo you still have school. Anyway, you have all summer to shop, look around- get accustomed to everything. If you want to just lounge around, that's alright with me as well. But still, you all- yes, Amendo- still have chores around this house as well."

Some of them slumped, but Jessica, Yuugi, and Enshou seemed to be the ones who shrugged and continued eating.

"I usually have a maid come and do most of the cleaning for me, but now she's pregnant and…so, you all still need to do your part. I didn't take in run aways and expect them to live in luxury."

"Could you, maybe?" Yami sputtered out, suddenly releasing his silent state and finally saying something for the first time that evening.

Akusui smiled as she ate a bite full of her food. "Now, Yami, what kind of Guardian would I be if I let you all do that?"

"A nice one," Amendo countered that time. "An extremely nice one."

"Well, I'm apparently not nice then am I?" Akusui smirked lightly. "Now, as I was saying- You all will have your own chores. Three of you do the downstairs, three upstairs. You'll polish, vacuum- all that good stuff. Just no arguing, alright? I'll be gone a lot for my job, and I don't want to come home with blood stains on the walls or something since you all can't keep your mouth shut."

"I don't like blood," Chi said softly, picking at her food. "But blowing up people would be fun." She was apparently still tired.

Akusui, along with the rest of the teens raised a brow. "That's good sweetie," she said slowly after a long and awkward pause.

Amendo made a 'crazy' sign with his hand and Enshou merely stared over to Chi in silence.

"Anyway- other then that, you all will have a life without any…what ever happened to you. I'm your guardian for now, I care about you all already, but you still don't know me. You all probably still have something protecting your true emotions, and I won't break down the walls. I'll let you decide whether to let me in or not, I understand completely." Her eyes grew a soft, light golden hue as she looked into theirs. "I still want you all to talk to me though, alright?"

They all nodded in union and continued eating in silence. Of course they would at least talk to Akusui. Her life was somewhat similar to theirs, so she would understand most of the problems that they had endured most or all of their life.

It would take time before letting her in, but it was possible and they knew it. Each silently dreaded the day when she would learn more of them and they would let her in with pleading and open arms. But that would be a matter of time…all they had to do now…

Was to finally live.

* * *

"_You've been skipping again son, haven't you?" He flew out the chair he had been in, suddenly crashing to the cold ground with a loud 'thump'._

_His breathing became shallow, as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs and he doubled over. _

"_I would really appreciate it if you would stop lying to me, Yuugi." His hair was suddenly tugged at and he was forced to prop up straight on his knees._

_His blurry vision showed emerald brown eyes that blazed like a blazing ember. But the face was calm, always calm; always cold. _

"_This is only hurting yourself, you little bastard." His father spat at him. He suddenly hit the ground again, limp. "Give it up."_

"_You will do what I say, son." He felt a hard thing- maybe a foot- turn him over. His vision was blurry…so blurry. "Isn't that right, you pathetic little-"_

He gasped, roughly sitting up in his bed with beads of sweat pouring off him. He breathed deeply to catch his breath.

At first, as he darted his eyes around, he thought he was back home in his room. Though, he noticed the dark blue of his room and the soft smell of paint from the walls.

He was in the states; away from his father. He was safe, he was safe…

He had fallen asleep as he was reading his book under the covers he realized, since the hard-back book was suddenly gouging him in the side. He closed it back and set it on the night stand to his left.

He then moved the sheets off his form, making himself remember he was only in his pajama shorts and nothing else. He stood up, slipping his house shoes on in silence and made his way over to his wardrobe on the other side of the room.

His head was pounding, yes, but he just felt as if he was hungry too. He needed to get down to the kitchen; just to get a snack or two and maybe watch something on T.V.

Opening his wardrobe, he hazily looked through the few shirts he had hung in there and took out his silk robe. Sliding it on, he tied it around his waist and fixed the fabric around his small form until he was comfortable enough.

His bluish eyes dazed over to the electronic clock on the nightstand he had set his book, and he sighed to himself. Two in the morning; and he was hungry.

"How healthy, huh?" He muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes and merely turned to the door. Oh well, he just wanted to eat and try to go back to sleep.

Slowly, trying his best not to make a sound, he crept down the back stairs to the kitchen (since they were closest to him in the dark hallway upstairs). Not to mention, this stair case was an easy way to get to the kitchen. He would have thought that was pure genius if only he wasn't so hazy.

Slightly tumbling at the end of the steps, he let out a small grunt as he regained his balance. The kitchen was dark. He felt around the wall for the light switch.

He let out a soft sound of happiness and relief when he finally found it, and watched as the lights merely flicked on for him.

Though, when he gazed around, taking in the surrounding of the kitchen (since he hadn't really paid attention to it that whole day), he suddenly caught another set of eyes.

Yami, his slightly taller duplicate, was sitting at the island in front a steaming bowl of ramen.

Yuugi blinked. Yami held up a hand. "Yo."

* * *

**Well, I'm glad! I finally finished this and left a light cliffy for you…since I felt like it. Please excuse the horrible spelling and punctuation mistakes that might be in here. I have yet to edit this thing! So, hang on for the sixth chapter, because that will be coming on Yuugi's birthday.****-waves- Thank you all for reading. See you next time, desu!**


	7. 06: Silent

**Run Away-s**

**I'm happy about the reviews I got last time. I had expected more, of course, but I guess that amount I recently got is good enough. It was three reviews right? So either way, you all still get a somewhat early chapter. I mean, it's Yuugi-tenshi's birthday! Celebrate!! **

**So, on further note, this chapter will be quite long. It will be styled differently, so it shall be easier not only for me, but you as well. (As in other words, I got nervous…) Heh. So enjoy, and please review. I miss hearing you guys and three reviews just won't cut it. BUT I LOVE YOU!! :D**

* * *

Yuugi didn't know what else to say or do.

"Aa," Yuugi stammered, a small blush suddenly covering his cheeks. Though, he slowly held up a hand to Yami. "H-hi…"

Yami slumped, his hand dropping. He looked down at his bowl and seemed to be contemplating whether to eat it or not. "Couldn't sleep, Yuugi-san?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Yuugi started to move over to the fridge, which was across the area. He made a sound that indicated that Yami was right.

"Me neither," Yami answered before he made a 'pfft' sound. "Still excited from this long day."

Yuugi couldn't help but snort in agreement and opened the large silver refrigerator. "Yeah, too much happened today…"

Yami made a sound of agreement as Yuugi crouched down a little, looking for something appetizing. They were struck with silence once again but Yuugi hardly noticed. He was too busy digging out a leftover instead of looking over to Yami.

He didn't even notice crimson eyes glancing his way now and then.

Yuugi soon let out a sigh of satisfaction as he carefully pulled out a bowl of left over mashed potatoes and softly smiled to himself as he stood up. He examined it for a minute before he closed the fridge door and turned around.

Finding no where else closer to go, he started over to the kitchen island. He set down the bowl as if Yami wasn't even there…beside him…silently watching him…

"We all just…left…" Yami said lowly, just as Yuugi was beginning to turn and look for some smaller bowls.

His eyes suddenly caught Yami's when he stopped in his tracks and looked at the other. The stare was piercing and almost intimidating, but Yuugi soon averted his gaze to somewhere else in the area.

"…true…" Was all Yuugi could force out of his mouth.

He finally felt Yami look away from him. "…Hai. True…" the other sighed. "A good thing, for ourselves; Our own reasons. It's too good to be true…"

Yuugi didn't know what else to do but nod his head. He understood, completely actually. But this seemed much like a awkward conversation. He figured Yami just needed to…let things out.

Yami turned from him wholly, yet stopped. "It won't last long…"

Yuugi suddenly lost his appetite. Yami stood up, at that moment, and turned to Yuugi. Their eyes met each other.

"Ever played checkers before sunlight?" Yami slowly got a small grin on his face.

* * *

After grabbing a small pack of Doritos (he snooped in the pan-tree), Yuugi and Yami silently went up to Yami's room. There, they found Yami's game stash.

Yuugi found out Yami kept his stash under his bed. He was surprised, yet a little amused from it. If he himself had stashed his board games or council games anywhere in the house, his father would had found it in a matter of days. And that would not be many days, he knew.

Tell Yuugi to make himself comfortable in a sheepish way, Yami got down on all fours to start digging around for something to play. Taking what his duplicate had told him, Yuugi merely settled himself on Yami's bed, keeping his chips close to himself.

For some reason, thinking of his nightmare he had recently had and his father made him a bit uncomfortable and nervous. He couldn't help if he was gripping on a snack of chips for dear life; he didn't have anything else to grip onto.

"Damn," Yami grounded before he sneezed. Yuugi told him 'bless you' and Yami thanked him before he continued with his paused sentence. "I really should know where I put everything."

Yuugi, even though he was nervous enough to jump at his own shadow, couldn't help but bite back a small chuckle. "You just moved in," he said, making himself seem casual. He was glad Yami was under the bed, not looking at him.

"And I'm not organized, so that makes me feel a bit like a pack-rat." Yami snorted back, a small amount of sarcasm yet amusement was recognizable in his voice.

"Ah, don't beat yourself up. You'll pull through."

"OCD will pull me through," Yami chided, right before he let out a breath less 'Ah-ha!'

Feeling a little bit of his nervousness secede, Yuugi half-heartedly allowed himself to smile. "Found it?" He asked, right when Yami's wild hair, so much like his, was visible again.

Crimson eyes shined with accomplishment along with the smile on the owner's face. "Yep!"

Yuugi didn't want to say something corny, more less didn't want to say anything at all. So, he just nodded his head and waited until Yami got himself settled in front of him on the bed.

"So, how many games?" Yuugi asked as he watched Yami start to unload the game box in between them.

"Until we both get bored," Yami winked playfully. "That fine with you?"

"Fine with me." Yuugi shrugged. "I got all night."

It didn't take long before they got loose enough to talk more casually, more than the harmless small talk they did. As they played with each other and used a common strategy, they began to talk about some of their interest. It soon led up to Yuugi explaining his reason for still staying up so late.

"Nightmare…" Yami sighed as he made his move. Yuugi was red, Yami was black. Yuugi already had at least two kings, while Yami had three. Though, it seemed like Yami had made a few bad moves for Yuugi to make obvious and winning moves. "Everyone has them."

"Yeah, but not as frequently as I do…" Yuugi moved one of his reds, jumping one of Yami's blacks that were in the clear. He took the checker. "I had about three today, in all. Well, one wasn't…" he trailed.

Yami looked up to him, deep ruby depths staring at far away bluish. He didn't move, nor said a word, just stared. It wasn't as if he really didn't know what to say; he just felt that he should leave the boy alone for the moment. He was probably having a rough time; he didn't blame him.

But speaking to his small look-alike and getting closer to actually knowing what the boy was feeling during this time, he wanted to at least keep close and just…talk.

So, he turned on the bed, stretched out his legs, and propped himself up on his elbow so he was still able to look at Yuugi. Yuugi looked back at him, coming back to reality.

Not getting the crimson eyed teens gestures, he slight smiled and sat back a little. "Tired?"

"Are you?" Yami asked, shaking his head to Yuugi's question. Yuugi shook his head back no. "Well, what seems to be not letting you get back to sleep?"

It was a true question, and staring back at the other deeply, Yuugi could tell Yami really wanted to know. Maybe to help? Man, was it him, or did that small worrying moment between him and the other earlier that day starting to seem really true.

Feeling a little surprised, yet curious, Yuugi raised a brow to show he wasn't really troubled. "Are you just trying to find something to talk about now, or do you want me to leave and try to get some sleep?"

Yami raised a brow back. Someone wants to keep something hidden, that was for sure. "You think I'm offending you?"

"Well, asking a question as you did really made me feel a little offended, yes."

"I'm just trying to talk to you."

"I don't need anyone to talk to. I'm just fine." Yuugi said firmly, his chest tight with overwhelming angst. He quickly looked away from the other. "Besides…if you think I have problems, look at you." He said lowly,"…you're the one who had some moment, saying 'This won't last long'…"

"I said that because I know it's true." Yami, even though he felt a little shut down by Yuugi and his little argument. "And you know it yourself."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I mope around or go off in the distance from other people who care about you, and make them feel so far away!" Yami was taken back from Yuugi's come back, understanding the meaning to it. He remained quiet as he watched Yuugi keep his eyes on something else then him.

"Sorry…I-I…" Yuugi sighed deeply, feeling a little better by letting out the tensing anger and nervousness that built up in his chest. "I'm just not feeling…"

Yami quickly shook his head and caught Yuugi's eyes. "No, you're right…" he shook his head. "I haven't been optimistic about this…"

Yuugi shook his head back. "No, you're right. This isn't going to last long…at least not as long as we hope…"

"Look we all need a break. Just, don't think about the future. Think about now, that's how it works." Yami nodded to himself. "That's the attitude we should all have. You know?"

Yuugi's face brightened slightly. "…Yeah." He nodded.

Yami let out a hand. "Then we have an agreement." He winked. Yuugi couldn't help but shake the hand. "So…" he trailed as their hands moved apart. He was beginning to change the subject so they could keep talking. There was no other way than talking to someone to find out who they were, they knew. Though, the small spark that erupted between them when their hands met, didn't go unnoticed by both.

* * *

Paced and paced was all she did before the sun started to come up. She had been pacing her room ever since extremely early in the morning, about one o'clock in the morning. She didn't even investigate what was going on outside her door around the times of two or three; she had too much on her mind to really care.

Her sister was on a thin string; she knew. She was the girl's twin for goodness sakes! Her sister was being careless. Jessica knew a lot more than even her sister noticed, and her sister was extremely bright even though she didn't show it.

But the bottom line was, Jessica just wanted to keep Chi from getting hurt; to protect her. She wanted to protect Enshou as well. So, she knew she had to do one thing that would help both get through this, now that they were free.

'_For the time being,'_ a small voice said to her softly and she merely pushed it away. She wasn't going to be so filled with doubt like Yami. Please, she wasn't stupid at all. Yami's random quietness was noticeable to her, since she had practically grown up with him. Yami talked quite a bit when he was comfortable. And if he wasn't, he'd still tell her. And he said nothing at all.

So, figuring the only thing to do, she knew she had to tell. Someone, even Akusui (which was the right choice), but she still worried about her sister's reaction. Even though she was practically fed up with her sister's ignorance, she still knew her sister could turn from her quicker than she could herself.

She had to tell, tell somebody…

Yuugi! Yuugi seemed like a good choice! Maybe he'd shine some light on her; make her more comfortable about tell their guardian about this subject.

Nodding to herself in satisfaction, she quickly started out of her room as quietly as she could and speed down the hall. Quickly racking her memory to make sure the room at end of the hall was Yuugi's, she gladly opened the door without knocking.

She peered in, using only the light from the dim lamps, trying to find just who she was looking for. Though, she couldn't find him.

Slightly taken a back, she bit her lip in uncertainty and look in the room in a troubled manner. Perhaps she chose the wrong room…

Turning around, she grabbed the knob of the other room vertical to the room she had just bombarded. She opened to door, peering in without feeling like some peeper.

She was taken aback once she realized what was in that room. She had found who she was looking for…but just with someone else.

Opening the door more, she stepped in the room and used the light of the lamps to see what she knew she was seeing.

There was Yuugi alright..sleeping…in someone else's arms. Those arms around him, were Yami's.

She remembered. She had gone to the right room in the first place. This room was Yami's. So the question of why Yuugi was in Yami's room ran through her mind as she stared at the two.

They were in a position that anyone would see as intimate, though it really wasn't. Yami was propped up by the pillows, though in a comfortable was, and Yuugi was somewhat lying in his lap. Yami's arm was around the boy's shoulders, probably clutching for warmth in his sleep and Yuugi lying on him for the same reason.

Hazel eyes gleamed with slight admiration, though, she felt she should leave them be. They seemed tired.

Still taking one last look at them though, she noticed the small board of checkers, neatly set on the floor.

* * *

**-****The Second Day****-**

The beginning of the second day was quite…different.

First, Yuugi was scared out of his skin when he realized he was being held by someone (that was until he realized it was Yami.) Then, Yuugi merely just blushed his brains out before he finally rushed back to his room.

He was surprised that…that had happened between Yami and him, even when they didn't notice it even happening.

Though, he went the rest of the day thinking and contemplating to himself of how he was going to face Yami now. So, it wasn't until after he took a shower, changed, and the sun was close to showing signs of it setting did he leave his room.

And when he did, he just knew he needed to go back and hide somewhere because what he saw when he went downstairs was not something he'd ever expect. Well, at least not at a time like this…

He had never seen a woman blow up, more less like Akusui did. He was thankful it wasn't toward him for what had happened the night before; but it was about something he knew was somewhat personal. For Chi and Enshou, that is.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" The woman screamed. "I can not believe this- Enshou, how could you do this- how could you not use protection?"

Yuugi was struck. He snapped his eyes over to Enshou, who looked enraged with a dark hue of red tint in his eyes.

"Oh like I'd know unprotected sex would make her pregnant," his voice dropped with sarcasm. Enshou growled. "I did use protection!" Proving his point besides his sarcasm.

"Then how the hell did she get pregnant Enshou!" Akusui snapped back, not a question, a straight out statement that demanded an answer. Yuugi watched Chi look between the two when the two talked.

"The protection didn't work then, did it?" Enshou snapped right back before he whipped his head over to Chi and pinned her with such a glare, both Yuugi and Chi flinched. "Apparently not!"

Akusui fumed extremely. "_Don't speak to her like that!_"

Enshou snapped his eyes over to his aunt and took a step close enough their nose were almost touching. Yuugi noticed her was down and personal…besides the fact that Enshou was actually really tall.

Enshou finally opened his mouth to his something out after a small moment of tense silence. "I can speak to her how ever I want- because she doesn't speak to me AT ALL." His voice rose as he said it. "She should be the one _speaking_."

With that, Enshou swiftly turned from his aunt and strode out the room, practically knocking Yuugi over on the way.

Yuugi didn't even know how to react besides flinching multiple times; it brought back memories, how his father would mouth off to him…down and personal. Knock him in the shoulder, did whatever caused his pain…

Akusui let out a low sigh, her fists clenched by her sides so hard the knuckles were growing white. She looked between Chi and Yuugi darkly before she started to turn on her heal and started out the living room (which was where they were.)

"Upstairs," she hissed. "_Now._"

And so the two followed in silence and slightly afraid about saying even a word. They followed the golden eyes woman into the upstairs living room, and sat down as she called everyone else in besides Enshou.

It didn't take but less than a second for them all to gather in the room and settle down. Though, the atmosphere was tense. The other teens knew just by hearing Akusui's voice she was angry.

Yami had tried numerous times to make eye contact with Yuugi when he got in the room, though, Yuugi just ignored the look, trying to keep his mouth shut. He was too used to it, too used to not saying something when he wasn't suppose to…

"Alright, look," Akusui started sharp. "I'm leaving to New York tonight and just now, I have gotten news about a-" Chi tensed "-pregnancy I wasn't told of, and didn't know when I was going to be told." Golden eyes slightly glared over to Chi, though she just shook her head and rubbed her temple.

Everyone (besides Yuugi and Jessica) snapped their eyes over to Chi, who bowed her head and let her dark auburn hair cover her face.

"Chi, tell me just how far along are you?" Akusui asked over to the girl.

"Close to three months," Chi inquired lowly. "Ten weeks."

"Really now?" Akusui sighed once again. "Alright. I want all of you to help her a bit, let her sleep as much as she wants and don't- please don't- make things harder for her. Enshou is going to be giving the cold shoulder or whatever the hell he does when he's angry. So, don't cause trouble, call me a lot- the cell number is on the sticky notes by the phone- call me anytime actually."

They all nodded, and Yuugi shifted uncomfortably in the plush white chair he was sitting in. Akusui made a sound with her throat, like a croak of distress or a tired groan, and she waved her hand. "Go on. I'm done here. I'll call you when I'm leaving."

They all got up all together, though, Chi strode out quickly like Enshou had and said nothing to any of them. Not even her sister.

Yuugi had nothing else to do, besides merely waiting until everyone else left before he pulled Yami aside gently.

"Mind having a game of…something?" He asked. He seemed distressed and overwhelmed to Yami. The amethyst depths held nervousness and hidden darkness that made him curious as he stared down into them.

So, Yami couldn't help but accept.

* * *

**-****The First Week****-**

The rest of the week was somewhat hectic.

There was a tense fog that hung around the house, especially when Chi or Enshou were out of their rooms. The two hadn't even shared a single word with each other, not even looks. Chi gave Jessica the cold shoulder, who merely acted like she didn't notice. Though, the rest who were out of the Enshou, Jessica, and Chi circle knew it.

Chi hadn't been eating much, both Yuugi and Jessica noticed, even Yami. They didn't approach her though, because when ever they did, she'd just tiredly shake her head and keep away from any contact. The only response they had ever gotten from her was a small smile once directed to Yuugi and no one else.

And Yuugi didn't know how to deal with such problems as this. He didn't even know how to talk to anyone anymore. All he did was answer questions that were asked or merely play a few games with Yami once in a while. Other then that, he felt he shouldn't say anything, he might burst out about all he felt and that was not a good thing to do in his opinion.

So, he stayed in his place, read books, kept up his appetite, played games by himself or with his 'aibou' (Yami called him sometimes) if he felt like it. But he sort of missed Chi's generosity and bright eyes; or Jessica humoristic intelligence. Even Yami's talkative voice…

Speaking of that, Yuugi just noticed a pair of crimson eyes were watching him. "Yes?" He closed his book and looked up at his look-alike.

Despite he knew he was blushing, he still wanted to know why the other was staring at him. Yami made himself seem like he wasn't staring at him, which made Yuugi blush even more and he didn't know why.

"Hey, aibou, get up." Yami said, somewhat sharply and Yuugi eyed him, despite his red face.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused, now get up." Yami got a small, playful grin as he started to do a hand motion.

Yuugi raised a brow, but did what his look-alike told him to do. "May I ask why?" he asked as he got up and set his book on the end table next to him.

"Well, you've been going around this house like a zombie and sleeping around like a bum. So, I feel fit for my aibou to do something different for a change." Yami nodded to himself proudly. "Besides, why else would we come here if we didn't expect any up's and down's?"

"You're the one who was anti-social, at first." Yuugi mumbled. "And when are you going to stop calling me that?"

Yami blinked and tilted his head to side slowly. "Call you what?"

'_You can't be serious,'_ he thought as he sweat-dropped. Though, he just shook his head and told himself it just wasn't worth it.

Yami changed the subject and turned around. "Follow me aibou. I have a surprise."

Yuugi couldn't object, since he didn't even know what was happening. Besides, he was curious. So, not having anything else to do, he did was his look alike commanded and followed.

* * *

Yuugi had never been so surprised in his life. And that was saying something, with the life he'd had.

"By the look on your face, I can enquire that you actually haven't explored the house so much, now have you aibou?" Yuugi looked up to Yami before he turned his eyes back to their surroundings.

After scanning the room once again, he finally nodded to prove he really hadn't done anything since the 'incident' the last week.

They were in the computer room, the one Akusui had said was added to the house before they even made plans to come there. And now he truly knew she meant what she had said, since the room still smelt like fresh pain…like his own room.

The room was a light blue color, one that you'd feel comfortable with, and it consisted of four desks and a big screen T.V.

"Believe me, I was surprised. I never knew a corp. Attorney could make so much cash, but if it's for this, I am so not complaining." Yami pointed to the T.V. "Look on the stand."

Yuugi's eyes did just that, and were surprised with what they'd seen.

Four game councils. Four! A Xbox 360, Wii, Playstation 3, and Playstation 2. It was all the game councils he'd wanted since he'd snuck off and done what he loved…and now they were in his reach…and there was no line to wait in for some demo.

But that didn't make as happy as it did when he noticed the other stand next to the T.V. It was the stand for the games, and it was large. The best part was that it was completely full too.

"Does she…game or something?" Yuugi couldn't help but ask out as he observed in amazement and admiration.

"I guess, I never talked to her about it." Yami said before he finally walked past Yuugi and more into the room. He didn't want to keep standing outside. Since the room was new, it wasn't added onto the house correctly. Though, nobody really cared less anyway.

"By any chance, have you even so much as called her?" Yami asked as he pulled a random chair from a desk and sat in it.

Yuugi closed the door, finally out of a gamer's trance when they see a large amount of games. "I did once, but that was to see if could give Chi something, since she's starting throw up."

Yami scoffed. "Well- we all know the answer to that."

Yuugi slightly felt embarrassed and watched Yami cross his leg over the other. His cheeks colored pink. "I know that now, gosh."

Yami chuckled, his eyes dancing with humor. "Yes, now you know."

Yuugi slightly smiled to that. "Heh, but things have gotten into a mess though, huh? Chi and Enshou…I don't know them much, but I just know that they're perfect for each other."

Yami nodded to that, the humor suddenly leaving his eyes. "Yeah," he breathed. "I can still remember back in school- Chi would always say something idiotic, and Enshou would always know what she meant and say something back, like he adored her. I mean, sure, the girl is extremely cute, but she just says things like she's five or something."

Yuugi nodded to that and slid his hands in his pockets. "I can tell. She spoke to me like that when we were trying to survive Enshou's death-driving and when we walked in the airport." He couldn't help but snicker and remember the memory as if it had happened the day before.

Yami sighed. "Yeah, too back they can fight like crazy horses too. When they brawl, you don't want to see it, more less hear any of it. I mean, that's when Chi starts making sense and Enshou uses big words."

"Seriously?" Yuugi blinked.

"You haven't seen the best of it. They're quiet now, but wait until the walls break. It all comes pouring out…" Yami shook his head. "It's happened at school before…"

Yuugi's brows raised and he turned his head a little to the side. "Well…that won't be good for Chi's condition…"

Yami's expression changed yet again, and this time his eyes hardened seriously. "That's why I hope they make up before they do…besides…I can't believe Enshou would something like the cold-shoulder to Chi. The girl's sensitive." He shook his head. "And the baby is not going to help her depression."

Yuugi bit his lip, a look of nervousness showed in his eyes suddenly. "She must be so upset…" he looked uneasy. "I hope she won't…"

"Hey, don't think like that." Yami chided in, showing a little bit of confidence for their friends. "Come on, why don't we game on something and relax. The house is so tense it's hard to breath, you know?"

Yuugi couldn't do anything else but nod and follow. He had been doing that a lot lately, and he silently wondered when he'd do something for himself for real. Most important, for someone else as well.

* * *

**Alright, so there you have it. It's nothing like, cliché, you know? I didn't put in Yuugi's own birthday in here even though it is his birthday, but I still put in an important chapter. I mean, Yami and Yuugi got a little bit closer, ne? Anyway, don't worry, the next chapter will be updated in a few days, since school is out tomorrow for me. More free time, yay!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUUGI!! (I think he turns 30 today…) **

**Message to 'Migoto' –wink wink-****: You don't mind if I call yoush? My damn MSN is not working, neither is my Yahoo. I'll talk to you later then, ne? **


	8. 07: Speak

Run Away-s

**Run Away-s (Speak)**

**So glad it's summer break. I hope I get to relax this time. Enjoy!**

**-:Chapter Seven:-**

_**Talk; you'll get what you want.**_

"You know, I just noticed something." Yuugi said brightly the next day, in the lightest mood he'd had in a while.

Jessica, the cordless house phone pressed against her ear, blinked over to Yuugi before she raised a brow. "What?"

"You, have a British accent." He plainly exclaimed, causing her to blink multiple times again.

"Ah! Akusui-san, yes, how are you? Oh, good, good. Well take your time, no rush here." Jessica held up a finger to Yuugi, indicating that she would be with him in just a moment. "Oh, yes, I just called to see if you knew a-um…well…I think it's about time Chi got her monthly pregnancy check-up, and I just wanted to know if you knew a proper gynecologist?"

Yuugi nodded in understanding and merely sat himself down to wait. He seemed a little chipper, yet laid back. He wasn't peppy, or excited; just somewhat… happy.

It made Jessica comfortable for once that week, enough show her usual enthusiasm. "Yes, of course I know what that is Akusui-san. Well… it's not like I read too much, because I don't…okay, maybe I do, but that doesn't mean I don't get out much…Yes, yes, anyway- I just want to make sure she's doing fine and everything is developing properly. Mm-hm, alright. And he is? Oh, alright… really now? Oh, okay… I got it then. OH-wait! Where is your room again? Okay, now I got it. Alright, I'll call you later then. Yes, thank you. Goodbye!"

Yuugi watched as she set the phone back down on it's receiver (which was next to him), and blow some of her hair out of her face so she could write something down on the notepad she was holding.

"Continue, Yuugi-chan, sorry to have kept you waiting."

"See, that's what I just noticed. You're real accent is British. Am I right?" He asked brightly.

"That's right. You remember I'm mostly American." She glanced over to him before she continued writing down more.

"Then how do you have that accent, and Chi has just American?"

"You have to remember that I've lived with my mother since I just a mere toddler. I was in England for the first twelve years of my life and I just picked the accent up. Don't know why, but it sticks to me like glue." She sighed. "Now if you can excuse me, Yuugi-chan, I need to do some business. I'll speak to you later."

Yuugi instantly nodded his head in understanding. "Of course, see you…"

She started for the stairs, though, turned back to Yuugi, looking suddenly desperate. "By the way, Chi and I might be out this afternoon…You and Yami don't mind…speaking to Enshou at all, right?"

Yuugi shook his head. "Well, I don't mind…I'll have to ask Yami…but…what about Amendo?" he asked on a sudden thought. "I haven't seen him at all this whole week."

"Oh, he's merely lying around. He never does anything really, lazy bum." She sighed and shook her head at the thought. "Oh well, so yes?"

"Sure," he nodded. "No problem…I guess."

"Oh, don't worry. He doesn't hurt physically," she said softly. "Just he knows how to use big words…"

"I know," he nodded. "I know." He watched her leave, thinking just how the hell he was going to do this now.

She breathed heavily, backing away until her back finally met the wall. "I-I just need more time- I-"

"How long does it take to find some little boy who's a disobedient pussy?" She was knocked hard in the head by his fist, sending her falling to her side until her face met the floor. "He wouldn't last on his own if he's such a liar; to both of us on that fact."

She struggled to get back up, finding it difficult due to the high-heals she was wearing, but was stopped by a foot keeping her body to the floor firmly.

"He was nothing but trouble. This is why I'm the discipliner for him, I raised him to take the business; the heir to the throne." His foot seemed to be pressing down on her with much force, her lungs were screaming as he did. "Perhaps this is your fault. You got in the way, put ideas in his mind…"

She let out a soft whimper before a shrill cry of pain and pleaded him to stop.

It only got worse. "When you get him back, be sure to stay as far away. He's mine," he twisted his foot in a slow motion, enough for her struggle for breath. "Screw this up…and I'll kill you."

It was her son's birthday tomorrow; she realized when she finally regained her conscious. It wasn't what anyone would think of once they'd come out of hazy fog of nothingness, but since her son disappeared off the face of the earth, she hadn't been well.

She knew she wasn't crazy; she'd endured too much in her life to go crazy now, so that was out of the question. But, she knew she was starting to go borderline to that possibility.

Literally, her son had disappeared off the face of the each and in between. All he left was a note, only for her and nothing else. She had quit her job, hired a private detective, and even went to talk to the mother of Yuugi's friend.

Despite the fact the woman had a calm British accent, she was American, only talked American, and somewhat acted like a child; communication wise. Sakuya knew she was extremely intelligent, but it was like the woman preferred to act like a fourteen year old than her actual age. She almost had no respect for her, until she remembered that this woman was a client in hers younger days.

And, despite the surprise, she realized about the woman's husband. It was the whole reason the woman had been her client anyway. She filed divorce towards her husband when her twin daughters were mere toddlers and vanished with one of her daughters after the custody arrangements were decided.

Sakuya remembered quite well too. She remembered that Yuugi's friend now, Jessica, wasn't who he played with while she had worked on this case many years ago. No, it was the other girl, Jessica's twin, Chi. And she remembered who Chi went to.

She had her answers now, to why that man had called and blamed her son for this unfortunate event that had happened more than a week ago. How he got the number and how he got the decency to so much as talk to a person like that, she didn't know. But she could paint a damn good picture of the situation, and she was sticking to it.

And now she had connections. Good connections on that fact. But that didn't help. Yuugi had planned this with those girls, that girl…those people or whatever the hell he did. They planned this thoroughly, carefully, and made their point that they did not want to be found at all.

And she was left in the dark. And she couldn't blame anyone for it, and she didn't want to for that fact. She was being punished. With the beatings and the stress or working when she was unemployed to start with.

This was all for her son. The son she had failed. And would never save, never keep safe ever again. Just like she had before.

Lifting herself up off the floor, ignoring the screaming of her lungs, she backed herself against the wall, and used all the strength she could muster to push herself back to her feet.

She had a long day to try and find her son, to bring him back home. The home of hell.

It was evening by the time Yuugi could muster enough courage to confront Enshou. The twins had been gone for more than an hour, despite the fight that had happened between the girls.

He was glad though, he had Yami by his side, and he knew Yami would mostly do all the talking. It was funny actually, Yami seemed confident, and so open that he would boldly say something or do something to either make someone laugh or feel comfortable. Yuugi just noted himself as some boring person, who didn't talk much but would do anything to play a game and have a good time.

He didn't know how the connection between he and Yami, but he wasn't complaining either. Besides that, he knew Yami was interested in him. And he himself was interested in him back. He didn't get how Yami would so much as look at him in a longing way; he felt secretive and someone probably to wimpy to talk to. But that didn't seem to stop the other.

What Yuugi didn't know, though, was how Yami was just connected with his eyes. They were deep, mesmerizing, filled with secrets and filled with sorrow that just made him more interested than he anticipated. Not only that though; Yuugi's thoughts on things, how he talked, and how his silence always meant something elegant.

So, both of them stood next to each other…in front of Enshou's door…staring at the wood.

"Are you going first," Yami started. "Or me?"

"Do you want to go first?"

"I don't know. Will he throw something?"

"That would seem childish…"

"The whole reason that led us to this point is childish." Yami mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would you give the love of your life the cold shoulder at a time like this?"

"Well, he is, and he has only himself to blame." Yuugi answered back softly.

Yami smirked over to him. "I like your style, aibou."

Yuugi smiled back, somewhat shyly and boyish.

Yami straightened up, then, nodding to indicate it was about time they did this.

And with that, Yuugi grabbed the knob and opened the door.

Though, the whole ordeal went quite…bad.

Attitude wise, of course, since Enshou was such an asshole. The three of them (mostly Yami and Enshou) threw each other childish and sarcastic statement, all until Yuugi finally had to break it up and practically yell at Enshou to 'fix your shit up'.

From that, there was silence and a red faced Yuugi from the sudden out burst. They all took breaths, calming their nerves down before any of them said another word at all.

"Why," Yuugi almost breathed out that seemed like a low snarl. "Why are you doing this to Chi…and affecting everyone else?"

"It's none of your business." Enshou snapped back. "Besides…she should have told me…"

"You're giving her the cold shoulder just because she didn't tell you… YOU got her pregnant!" Yami practically yelled back. "I don't mean to be a prick here, but holy shit Enshou- that's really fucked up."

"This whole situation is fucked up, and you don't even know the half of it!" Enshou shouted to them. "You don't even know the half of it at all!"

"What is there to know then?" Yuugi grounded, his hands curling up to a fist. "You're going to kill her, and you're acting like you don't even care at all…"

"You don't know," Enshou shook his head. "You don't know anything…"

"Then explain what we don't know," Yami demanded dryly. "I don't know about you, but I extremely dislike being left in the dark like a pile of trash."

Enshou leaned back in the chair he was facing them in, his expression turning calm and relaxed, though sharp. "…Jessica put you up to this, didn't she?" He asked lowly after a long moment of tense silence.

"Jessica can actually function maturely enough to take care of her own sister, even when she gave her false punishment." Yami growled. Yuugi sent a dirty look over to his fuming crimson eyed look-alike, though moved it toward Enshou.

"Jessica took Chi to a gynecologist for a monthly check-up, and she asked us to get some of this nonsense out of the fucking atmosphere of this house." Yuugi snapped back, suddenly feeling angry and fed up with the situation. "The whole world doesn't revolve around you, your feelings, and your bullshit- so stop acting like some drama queen and fix this mess before it's too late!"

There, he had said it, and he used his real emotion of hatred and hidden darkness to make anyone feel backed into an imaginary corner. And if there was a sound of a stick snapping, indicating that someone had suddenly lost it, well…that's what happened right before Enshou shot to his feet and trembled darkly with anger.

"You don't need me to fucking tell you," Enshou hissed. "She can, because she knows things that even I'm not sure of. I think I have every right to act like some fucking drama queen, and if you both don't want me to kick your ass, I suggested getting the fuck out of my room!"

Not saying another word, Yuugi turned on his heal swiftly and started for the door; Yami following on his tale.

"This has been going on long enough," Yuugi spat out as he made his way down the hall towards the living room. "We're all having a house meeting or something tonight, and we're going to straighten this bullshit out."

"You know," Yami said behind him. "I never knew you had such a dirty mouth, aibou."

"Does it offend you, _aibou_?"

"I actually think it's kinda' hot," Yami answered back, sounded more casual than he should have. "I don't mind…"

A red blush suddenly crossing over his cheeks, Yuugi stopped in his tracks to look back at the other. He had noticed this before, but he just had to ask now, just to be sure.

"…are you gay, Yami?" he asked somewhat softly, despite the edge that still showed in his voice.

Yami seemed to hesitate, because it took longer than expected for his to answer. "Bisexual actually." Yami said, his eyes flashing with an unknown emotion to Yuugi. "That bother you?"

Yuugi blinked and merely shook his head without hesitation. He hadn't thought of his own sexuality, but he knew he was somewhat attracted to his look-alike. "Doesn't bother me at all."

"Good," a small smile showed on Yami's face, the unknown emotion gone and replaced with a look of humor. "Because than I would have had to pwn you at a game of Super Smash Brothers Brawl."

Yuugi couldn't help but let out a chuckle, though turned back to the correct direction of the living room. He didn't even notice the slight look of relief that was apparent in Yami's ruby depths.

She rested her head against the car door, trying to calm herself down before she burst.

A pair of hazel eyes peeked over to her before they snapped back to the rode and the owner started to slow down at a light. "Imouto?"

Chi looked over to her sister, a look of hurt and overwhelming worry showed in her bright eyes. "Aneue...," she started softly. "…I'm sorry…"

Jessica blinked and leaned back in the seat. "…Well I'm sorry too, Imouto…I shouldn't have told without your consent."

Chi shook her head. "No. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have been cornered with the real truth." She said, "It's over now…I'm going to tell the truth…"

"What-" Jessica's question was interrupted by a car horn behind them. She quickly turned back to the rode, realizing the light had changed and she began driving again. "What 'truth' are you not telling, Chi?"

"…The baby doesn't have a good heartbeat…" Chi said. "Is that correct?" She said simply, asking her sister for confirmation.

"Yes," Jessica answered lowly. "…What are you implying Chi?"

**Well, somewhat a pointless cliff-hanger, but a lot is going to happen in the next one. So, please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up soon. Love ya guys!**


	9. 08: Yet

**Run Away-s **

**(Yet)**

**Woot! Enjoy, a lot is going to happen in this one. This is the chapter you just can't miss. (I'm not comfortable with it…but it's all I can do, I guess.)**

* * *

**-:Chapter Eight:-**

_**Secrets are yet to unfold; some things have yet to be found.**_

* * *

As Yuugi watched the girls come through the door, he just knew something was wrong. That, and Jessica look extremely furious beyond a reason of a doubt. Something happened between those twins while they were gone, and he didn't know whether he should want to know, or not.

Keeping his mouth shut, he looked over to Yami, who stared at the girls as well as they took off their shoes. Yuugi figured Yami had realized what he had as well.

"U-um…" Yuugi started, using all his will power to speak up. "…Welcome back you two."

Chi merely gave him a small smile before she turned and rushed up the stairs. Meanwhile, though, Jessica stood there, looking at both him and Yami with a dark green glare.

Yuugi couldn't help but imagine furious black flames fuming off of Jessica's body, along with horns on her head.

"Did you two talk to Enshou, like I asked?" Her voice was sharp; demanding for an answer and it warned it had better been the answer she was wanting.

The two couldn't muster enough power to speak this time, so they just nodded together and kept a firm back. Though, inside, they were close to pissing their pants. Well, Yuugi was. Yami just seemed a little intimidated and yet scared a bit.

"And what did he say?" She asked, taking a step close to them.

Impulse, probably because their body perhaps felt danger close by, caused both Yuugi and Yami to take two literal steps back.

"Ye-yes. And he-um- he said that Chi could explain everything…" Yami finally answered, making Yuugi inertly shudder with relief. "Whatever that means…"

She merely gave them both a curt nod before she quickened her pace and started past them. "Good. Thank you…" she said softly. "Oh, and…"

They looked back at her, even though they were afraid of what she might say.

She looked back at them, deeply and long, until she merely shook her head and let out a small sigh. "Nevermind…I just hope everything will turn out all right…" she turned away. "In the end."

Neither Yuugi nor Yami knew what Jessica had meant. But they didn't brush it off like someone would, either. This was serious. Their friend was in the middle of a depression along with a child growing inside of her. It caused her stress, and if she got anymore stress at all, her body…the baby would…

* * *

Yuugi shook that thought away when he realized he was contemplating on it the next morning, after he had woken up. And besides the fact, he had enough stress himself from what had been going on. He seriously wasn't getting the correct sleep either. From what he felt like, he'd probably gotten almost four hours of sleep _maybe_.

Forcing any current worries or thoughts about people, a secret admirer, or his friend's dilemma, he lied back down and curled up under the covers, hoping the darkness would take him to peace, away from the silent chaos that had bombarded the house.

And it did. He was thankful.

* * *

Yami peeked into the dark room of his 'aibou' that afternoon, when he had woken up. He'd at least got about eight hours of sleep, but still, he felt fatigued and extremely worn out. And from the way he saw it, his little look-alike was having worse effects than him from the problems.

Sighing to himself, he softly closed the door to Yuugi's room and began his way down the hall to the back stairs. Perhaps if he ate and did something he'd feel like his usual self?

Stepping away from the last step of the stairs, he made his decision of eating some ramen, and then he would see how everything would go from there.

"Yami-kun! Good afternoon!" He almost made a sound of surprise, though he covered it up by nearly hitting the ceiling. When he landed on his feet, he snapped his head over, wide eyed, to the direction of the voice that caused him jump.

Jessica smiled over to him, bright and with shiny green-brown depths. He couldn't help but slump and sweat-drop. Seriously, what was she so happy about?

"Uhh, good afternoon, Jessica-chan…?" He said lowly, mostly like a question than a coherent answer.

She beamed back to him though, and let out a small giggle. "You slept quite long, ne?"

"Yeah," he answered, still somewhat unsurely. "I still feel like I was run over by a truck, repeatedly…" he shook his head. "Urm, mind me asking why you're so…"

"Excited?" Hell if he knew.

"Sure."

"Well," she giggled yet again, this time with a soft blush on her deep beige cheeks. "Today is, Yuugi-kun's birthday!"

Now he was as surprised as he was when he nearly and literally hit the ceiling. "Excuse me?"

"It is! His…seventeenth, if I'm correct."

He let out a long sigh before he leaned against the island and shook his head. "What day is it anyway?"

"June the fourth." She smiled. "Where is Yuugi-chan anyway?" She merely changed the subject.

"Sleeping," Yami answered, "Seriously?" He still felt so unsure. Seriously, he thought his aibou would at least tell him about this day.

"Yes. He never told you? I mean, you have been hanging out all the time, from what I've seen…"

"Well, we're not as close as you think." He muttered darkly.

"Oh, I mean, by the way you two look at each other, it's kind of hard not to think-"

"That's why you shouldn't think anything." He sent her a small dirty look, yet, started to walk past her to the fridge. "Alright, so…what do we do?"

"What?" She asked, not getting a question for once.

He looked back at her as he swung open the fridge door with a bored look. "I see where you and Chi are related…" he murmured. "I mean, what do we do for his birthday?"

"We have to do something for his birthday?"

"I don't know, would you do something for _my_ birthday?"

"But it's not your birthday…"

"…." He was silent with gleaming ruby eyes before he just shook his head and turned around. "Forget it,let's just take him to Outback or something, god dammit." He cursed, only because he really didn't know what to do for Yuugi's seventeenth birthday.

* * *

"No, we are not getting him a car." Yami grounded out as he and Jessica walked up the stairs after he'd finished eating his brunch.

"Yes, we are. I mean, he knows how to drive…he just doesn't drive at all. He needs inspiration to drive, and that inspiration comes from good cars." She said with brightness in her voice.

"Like he wants some sexy car chicks would drool over- what the fuck Jessi."

"Every man wants and deserves a car."

"Yeah, well, Yuugi isn't like any other man." Yami stated. "If you'd look closely, he's a nervous wreck about everything, especially about nothing at all." He shook his head. "I say, lets take him out, blow out candles on a cake, and-"

"You kiss him?" Jessica looked over at him widely.

"What the FUCK!" He squeaked out, just before he foot slipped a little on a step and he almost fell back-first down the steps. Though, he firmly kept his hold on the handle bar.

"Whoops…"

"Yeah 'whoops'," he grounded out through his teeth before he regained his balance again. "We are so going to Outback now, you bitch!"

"What is this Outback you speak of?" Jessica asked, though she gave him a somewhat worried look, since he'd almost fallen backwards down the stairs.

"I don't know…Akusui said something about it the last time I called her. Said we could go there if we had nothing else to do," Yami shrugged. "You know, I just remembered something, she said that we could get a car instead of dealing with a rental. All we had to do was write a check or something, whatever the hell she said. You'll have to talk to her about that."

"See everybody wants a car!"

"Shut it, we are not getting a car…at least not for a while…" Yami sighed as he stepped up the last step and looked down at her. "I'm going to get ready, and you should too. Is Chi or anyone coming?"

She shook her head. "Chi's comatose; Enshou won't come out his room; and Amendo doesn't feel well, so he'll be sleeping all day today. What about Yuugi?"

"You want him to see his birthday cake?" Yami asked, looking down at her strangely.

"Oh…" She caught what he was saying. "Alright…"

* * *

Evening came before Yami or Jessica knew it, so it was dark by the time they came home with the cake. Yami kept the cake securely and secretly in a dark paper back when they crept back in the house.

And as if he was on-cue, Yuugi walked in, dressed in a large t-shirt and fitting pajama pants. "Hey guys. Where were you?"

They both stopped in their tracks and stuck there like glue as if they had been caught sneaking. Technically, they were sneaking, but still.

Finally, Yami turned his head slowly to Yuugi, and look down into his friend's innocent yet sorrowful bluish eyes. "Went out to get something…at the store."

"Oh, really? What'd you get?" Yuugi gestured over to the paper bag in Yami's hands and Yami look down at it as if he had done something wrong.

Suddenly feeling like he wanted to hide under a rock, Yami hesitated with what he was going to say. Though, soon enough, Jessica came to the rescue and laughed a bit…loudly. "Yuugi-chan! Why don't we go get you in some clothes, eh?" she asked and started pushing him towards the stairs in haste.

Yuugi blinked surprisingly and stammered for an explanation. "Wha-what for? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, yes, we are. Now go on!" She stated sharply before she pushed him up the first steps (which he tripped on) and watched him rush up the stairs to…change or to run away from her?

Yami sighed. "Couldn't you had done that without scaring the living daylights out of him?"

"Hey, just be happy I stall for you. If it wasn't for me, we'd still be standing here thinking up a huge lie," she breathlessly said. "I don't know about you, but I hate lying. I completely despise it."

"Than what did you just do when you told him-"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" She bellowed.

Yami just sighed once more. "Right, right."

* * *

Yuugi was surprised as he sat in the back seat, looking between Yami and Jessica. Jessica was holding that large paper bag in her hands (which she had yet to let Yuugi see what was inside), and Yami was driving quietly, sometimes peeking into the rear-view mirror to look at him.

Finally, Yuugi asked, "Um…where are we going?"

"Going out to eat." Jessica answered almost too quickly. She sounded stiff and quick.

He sent her a puzzled look. "Okay…" he muttered. "Where are the others?"

"They're being the usual douche bags they are. Don't mind them right now." Seriously, something was up with Jessica. And Yami for that fact.

Yuugi couldn't think of anything else to do, so he just sat back and looked out the window. Something told him that Yami and Jessica wanted him to be quiet. Why, he didn't know. He didn't even know if he wanted to know, anyway.

Meanwhile, Yami was feeling pretty good, knowing where he was going and things. He hadn't been able to drive since he left to the airport, almost more than a week ago, and it felt like he was unwinding some knots just by driving now.

He was also glad that he had called Akusui to get directions. If he hadn't, well…that would have been a problem; a huge problem.

Suddenly noticing the neon colors of the restaurant, Yami turned on the correct turn signal and turned, driving into the parking lot of the restaurant. "Here we are," He said softly before he pulled the car into a good space and turned off the car. He looked back at Yuugi, who was staring out the window with a confused expression. "Happy birthday Aibou."

Yuugi blinked over to him, surprised that Yami even knew when his birthday way, and that his birthday was that day in fact. He must have forgotten after all that's been going on and with all the stress.

Suddenly feeling flushed and excited, Yuugi merely sent Yami a smile, his eyes wide with sudden happiness.

* * *

"Oh gosh guys, you should've made that guy _not_ sing happy birthday for me. Seriously, it was embarrassing." Yuugi sighed when they returned back to the house after Yuugi's surprise birthday dinner.

The dinner lasted for at least an hour, since they kept talking and keeping everything joyful for Yuugi. Besides that, they had plenty of fun getting sung at and eating cake. Well, Yuugi didn't have fun when he was literally the center of attention. Seriously, it was like he was the only one who had a birthday that day.

So, tiredly driving home, Yuugi repeatedly scolded them for pushing this surprise on him and how he actually thanked them though. Yami and Jessica merely brushed it off, since they knew they needed _some_ excitement.

"Hey, it happened; get over it aibou." Yami sighed, suddenly draping his arm over Yuugi shoulders. "It's you're birthday, you have every right to feel special."

Yuugi, despite how close his look alike was to him, snorted to that. "If embarrassment is feeling special," Yuugi paused, not really knowing what he was going to say at all. "…well I just didn't feel special, alright?"

Yami looked down at him with a soft smile. "Well you should be."

"If I had a car I would be-"

"HA! I TOLD YOU!!" Jessica bellowed behind them, jumping up and down even though she still had the box of leftover cake in her hands.

"Yeah, yeah," Yami chuckled tiredly, yet squeezed Yuugi's shoulders. "Happy birthday."

Yuugi couldn't help but chuckle out loud himself, despite the small blush that started to spread over his cheeks. He was glad it was dark outside.

"Alright, no one move, I have the keys!" A small jingling came from Jessica's direction before she rushed in front of the look alike boys. She giggled to herself for no apparent reason as she unlocked the door. "In the house we go!"

"Are you sure someone didn't just spike her drink?" Yuugi blinked at her, though, Yami merely lead the way in the house.

"No, it's just the cake."

Yuugi slipped out from under Yami's arm and closed the door when they were finally inside. "Wow…"

Yami made a sound of slight agreement. "You have no idea."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" A scream suddenly erupted form the top of the stairs. It was loud enough to make even Yami jump. Yuugi's eyes widened, snapping his head over to Yami.

"Wasn't that Chi's voice?" He asked softly before more yelling rumbled through out the house.

Yami nodded his head slowly, eyes wide as well.

From there, everything went down hill.

* * *

**All done! Crazy, huh? You'll be surprised by the drama in the next one. But just remember, the summer arc in this story will be coming to a close soon, and then the School arc shall show up. WOOT!**


	10. 09: Some

**Run Away-s (Some)**

**Yes, this is the chapter that brings us some drama and one step closer out of the Summer arc. The School arc will be coming soon, and that will begin with…well…you'll see when we get there, ne? Thank you for all who have been staying with me the whole way with this story so far. I don't know if any of my tragedy stuff happening is going to be too unrealistic to you, but they're minor. The only horrible tragedy in this story is if one of the main characters is killed, or the teens will get caught and Akusui like…gets sued or something…**

**Heh, lets not get our hopes up though, ne? I haven't planned that far.**

**Warning(s): Somewhat large use of the f-word (F-bomb actually), and small mention and use of blood in this chapter. (I don't know if I should change the rating now, but I just hope I don't get in trouble.)**

* * *

**-:Chapter Nine:-**

_**Some birthday, he thinks. He's right…some birthday.**_

* * *

_He was almost overcome by nausea as he watched her being wheeled away into the OR. This wasn't suppose to happen, it wasn't. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't want to see this happen…even believe it was happening._

_But he knew it was real. That's what made everything so unbelievable._

_Almost tumbling down into a chair in the Emergency Room waiting room…he clutched his head from the sudden ache that racked his mind. He was shaky, pale, felt sick; all he wanted to do what curl up and lie somewhere without a care in the world._

_His friend, even though he didn't know her so much, was bleeding…so much blood. He'd never seen so much blood from one person during one time; even from himself. It had all happened so fast…all that had been happening for a mere hour hard for his brain to comprehend and interpret to him. Perhaps he was in shock, maybe denial…but he just didn't know what to do now._

_Sobs sounded next to him, quiet whispers and worried comments were exchanged between the other teens he lived with; he stayed from it. He didn't even know if he could speak at the time._

_Suddenly, making him jump slightly, an arm was wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer to a firm chest._

"_It's alright," a deep voice told him. It was soothing, made his somewhat relax against the chest that he was currently lying his head against. He believed this; it relaxed him. "It's alright, aibou. Everything's alright."_

Yuugi suddenly sat up from that very chest he was dreaming, remembering of. He almost instantly noticed Jessica speaking to a man, supposedly a doctor (from the white coat he wore). Maybe they had gotten some news on Chi…

Bolting up from the firm and slumbering body he had been semi-lying on, he did his best to keep his balance and tried to make himself a little presentable. Sleeping in an uncomfortable position in a mere waiting room chair really wrinkled his clothing and he at least wanted to look collected before he found out some news.

Finally satisfied, even though he couldn't do much, he carefully walked over next to Jessica and calmly asked, "So what's up?"

The doctor, whose nametag introduced him as Dr. Galleger, gave him an unsure look with his piercing turquoise eyes. He looked back to Jessica. "A friend of yours?"

Jessica nodded, letting out a soft sniffle. Dr. Galleger turned back to Yuugi, drawing a small smile on his face.

"Yes, your friend Chi…well…I'll tell it to you straight," the man nodded to himself, his snow-white hair somewhat sparkling to a blond from the hospital lights. He was a young man, Yuugi indicated, maybe in his late twenties to early thirties. "Most of the rejected fetus came out on it's own, that explains the large amount of bleeding, though, when the bleeding didn't cease, we performed a D&C- scrubbing of the uterus-"

"I don't think he can understand that, Doctor. Just say it in English," Jessica softly interrupted, her voice visibly showing traces of her crying.

"Right," Dr. Galleger nodded curtly. "Chi lost the baby. She lost quite a bit of blood to, so we were forced to perform a blood transfusion. She'll be fine, but I want her to stay here for at least another day or two. She came out lucky though, so you can relax."

Yuugi let out a small breath of relief. "So she's going to be alright?"

"If she stays in bed, yes." Dr. Galleger's smile turned into a smirk. "I'll go check on her to see if she's conscious."

Yuugi watched the man leave with extremely relieved amethyst eyes. "Thank god…" he whispered. Though, he quickly turned to Jessica and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"You okay?"

She let out a small scoff before she pulled back, eyes glittering with more relief than he could ever feel. "I-I'm fine…I just…I don't know what I'd do if I…I lost her…I-" she hiccupped suddenly, and swallowed hard.

"I know, I know," he nodded, slowly pushing some of her wavy hair out her face. He didn't do that much, but it was an old habit he did back in Japan. "How's Enshou?"

"Resentful to himself; he won't stop apologizing."

Yuugi nodded, suddenly running the memory of many hours ago…

_Suddenly bolting up the stairs, both he and Yami were met with a sight they weren't too fond of._

_Chi was standing not to far from them, shaking in pure rage that fired through her bright emeralds. She looked sickly, pale, and her chest was laboring. _

_He took a hesitant step into the room, but Yami's hand stopped him from going farther. He had no other choice but listen. _

_Despite the fact that they were standing right there, near her and Enshou, Chi just continued with her rage and yelled, "How __**dare**__ you say such a thing to me! How dare you so much as imply something like that of me! You don't know!"_

"_Then make my accusations justified, Chi. Shine some light on my bitterness for you." Enshou roughly snapped back, almost making Yuugi flinch at the harshness._

_Chi started to step closer to him, seeming dangerous with ever step she took. "You asshole," she hissed. "I would never keep something from you, unless I had a good reason."_

"_Enlighten me then." Enshou growled. "Tell me!"_

"_It's true! You're so right- mister I know everything," she shouted, throwing her arms in the air strongly. "My drunk of a fucking father fucked the shit out of me- and then I got pregnant with his fucking child! Is that what you wanted to hear! Is this what you want justified you fucking son of a bitch!"_

_Enshou didn't seem to be fazed. He merely spat out the word, "I thought so…"_

"_Yeah, there you go! Are you fucking happy!? Huh!?" Fierce tears started to swim in her eyes, her posture suddenly trembling. "I hope you're happy…you got what you wanted…I bet you don't even want to touch me anymore…" her voice was suddenly dying down._

_Almost immediately, Enshou's eyes widened. "C-Chi..?" _

_She started to lean to the side, though caught her balance despite the fact that her eyes were drooping painfully. _

_As if it were all simultaneous, he, Enshou, and maybe Yami looked down at something running slowly down one of Chi's legs. _

"_Oh my god," he suddenly heard her whisper, looking up to see her looking down at that very leg. Blood was sliding down her leg, a think crimson stream soon touching the dark maroon carpet._

_And as if he had known, he yelled out, "Call an ambulance!" Just as the girl started to tumble; down, down to the ground…_

"She's still sedated, but her stats are good and the new blood is making her healthy again," Dr. Galleger's voice brought him out of his memories. He slowly let go of Jessica, though he kept an arm over her shoulders in a calming way. "You can see her maybe tomorrow, but tonight, I think you two should go home and rest."

Jessica and Yuugi gave him a small nod, though, Jessica said, "We'll wait for our…mother to get here and then we'll leave."

Dr. Galleger nodded slowly, looking between both Yuugi and Jessica skeptically. "Alright…oh! How old is your sister, Ms. Scotizu?"

"Sixteen, same as me," Jessica answered softly before she silently thanked the doctor one more time and pulled Yuugi with her as she departed over to the waiting room.

"I'm going to tell Amendo, and Enshou," she told him. "You tell Yami. He wouldn't leave your side after you passed out, Yuugi."

Eyes slightly widening, Yuugi nodded his head and started his way over to Yami. He paused before he even gestured to touch the other the wake them.

He'd never really noticed how peaceful Yami looked while he was sleeping. He had heard from one of his only friends, ones that he hardly even talked to anymore, that people always look different…more like an innocent child while they're sleeping. He'd brushed it off, thinking that no one could actually have the capability for it- people were people, he believed. But now that he was looking at the almost angelic face of Yami's as he slept, he began to realize what that person meant…

Reaching over, he gently shook Yami's shoulder and bit back a small smile as Yami stirred and groaned in his sleep. Soon, he looked back into blank crimson depths. "Yuugi?"

Yuugi nodded back and forced a small smile. "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

Yami straightened himself in the chair, slowly rubbing his eyes to wake himself up more. "I should ask you the same thing," he chuckled lightly before he looked back at Yuugi. "Are you feeling okay?"

Yuugi nodded quickly. "Of course, yeah, I'm fine." He answered. "Um…we got some news on Chi."

Yami's eyes widened and changed to a dark shade of red, seemingly ready for anything. "How is she?"

Yuugi let out a quick breath. "She's fine. Uh, they…they said something about her losing too much blood and was forced to have a blood transfusion. She's not getting out of here for a few days."

Yami let out a relieved sigh before he leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees, and rubbed his face a few times. "Thank god...," he breathed. "How's Enshou?"

"Jessica told me he's resentful."

"He has every damn right to be," Yami lightly chided. "He's unbelievable."

Yuugi calmly nodded. "Akusui-san is coming…she should be here soon."

"Jessica called?" Yami gave him a questioning look.

Yuugi shrugged. "I don't know. I have no idea what happened since they wheeled her in…"

Yami nodded back before he gave Yuugi another bright crimson look. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, yes; I'm fine." Yuugi hastily nodded once again. "Don't worry about me…"

Suddenly, loud claps of high-heels came up behind Yuugi, and when he turned around, he was met with hard golden eyes. "Hey guys! I am so sorry I'm late." Akusui breathed roughly, making Yuugi realize she had been is an extreme hurry.

"Akusui-san!" Jessica suddenly appeared beside the woman, running past Yuugi in the process. The auburn haired girl wrapped her arms around Akusui's neck as she buried her face in the woman's shoulder. "You're here…"

"I said I would be," Akusui looked over to Yuugi, looking surprised and slightly confused to why Jessica was showing so much…vulnerability. Yuugi merely mouthed 'later' and she merely nodded back before she wrapped her arms around the small girl's form.

"Let's go home guys. I got a call from Dr. Galleger and I know everything. So let's go. You need some proper rest." Akusui said loudly before she calmed Jessica down enough so the girl could stand on her own.

* * *

It was seemingly quiet when the guardian and the five teens returned back home. All of them felt somewhat incomplete without their bright eyed, child-like companion.

Still being traumatized by what had happened; Jessica merely whispered a soft goodnight before she rushed to her room and lightly closed her door without another word.

Enshou was just as quiet, though, everyone knew he was filled with dark grief and just didn't know what to say anymore.

The only ones who seemed somewhat still in control, was Akusui and the two look-alikes.

So, as they started for the upstairs living room, Yuugi finally whispered out lowly, "what a birthday…"

Akusui and Yami didn't know how else to react, so they just nodded. Some birthday for Yuugi. They could only feel sorry for him, and for Chi at once.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is actually somewhat short, but I just had to stop it there before more things happened and it just wouldn't fit. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you're still wondering about some question that even I am asking…like, how is everything going to recuperate? You know? Review please; I think I sorta poured my heart into this chapter. (The drama, I mean.) Love ya guys- Migoto, more than chocolate!!**


End file.
